


The Legend of Hub City

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> In this Leonard has changed his last name to Wynters for reasons that will become evident later on. This new alias has given him the chance to go straight and he now works at a security company with a high level job checking over plans for security systems to see what flaws they may have. There will be some interesting revelations later on that I hope you all enjoy. And finally, I will be setting this up similarly to how past seasons of Arrow were set up with flashbacks interspersed to explain how we got to this point. And just like any Arrowverse show I will begin each chapter with a monologue. This one being the sole exception because the summary is itself the opening monologue for the chapter. Without further ado, enjoy!

The clash of blades can be heard as the foils connect. This is the final match of the fencing tournament and Mickey Wynters is on the verge of victory when…

 

“Point. Match. 8-7 Katie Knight is the winner,” the referee announces once Katie’s foil has made contact with Mickey.

“Great match Wynters. Better luck next time,” Katie says as she removes her helmet.

“My dad says there’s no such thing as luck, only skill,” Mickey retorts.

“Oh, so you’re going to lose again?” Katie teases.

“Very funny. Next time we duel I’m going to be even better than I was today, and I’ll be the one going home with the trophy.”

“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that Wynters,” Katie said as she sauntered off to collect her prize.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll beat her next time kiddo,” Leonard said as he stepped over to his son.

“You say that every time dad. I haven’t beaten her once.”

“So what? That’s only her. You beat everyone else you’ve ever competed against.”

“Except the times that I didn’t.”

“Those were back when you were a beginner. They don’t count.”

“Everything counts dad.”

“True. Want to get some pizza as a consolation prize? I’m buying.”

“Dad, you’re the one with the money. You’re always buying.”

“True. Come on let’s go,” Leonard said as he wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders and headed out the door.

“You know I hear Ms. Davis is single if you’re interested,” Mickey said as they headed to the car.

“Ms. Davis? Your fencing instructor?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. What? She’s single, fairly attractive. You know for a woman in her forties. She’s smart, kind of a badass, totally your type. Or I could see if Sonia’s interested. I mean she spends most of her time having us rehearse for our next ballet recital but still-”

“Kid, we’ve been over this, I’m not interested in relationships. Not since-” Leonard said before trailing off.

“Not since mom died. I know but still-” Mickey started to say before a gunshot went off and his father collapsed before his eyes.

“Dad? DAD!!!” Mickey screamed as he fell to his knees to check on his dad who had been shot in the head.

“DAD, DAD WAKE UP! DAD! Oh my God. SOMEBODY HELP!!!” Mickey screamed as he broke down into tears.

 

He looked up to see a shadowy figure run away from on top of a roof. It was the shooter. He was certain of it. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the man before he disappeared into the night.

 

* * *

 

*17 years ago*

“Gideon what is that?” Sara asked the AI as they came across something floating aimlessly in the timestream.

“It appears to be another timeship, one without any power it would seem,” Gideon replied.

“Why is a timeship just drifting in the timestream? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does not. I am detecting a single sign of life aboard the ship, albeit a rather weak one. Without power they are most likely going to perish soon. Is there anything you would like us to do, Captain?”

“Gather the team and see about connecting the Waverider to that other ship. If someone’s on there we’re going to rescue them,” Sara said as she took to her Captain’s chair.

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Gideon said as she followed Sara’s orders and positioned them towards the second ship.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the ambulance to arrive and whisk Leonard off to the hospital. He survived, thank God, but he was in a coma with substantial brain damage. The doctors weren’t sure when he’d wake up.

 

“Hey kid,” a detective said as he walked up to Mickey in the hallway of the hospital where he was waiting.

“My name is Detective Sage. Now I know this is hard for you, but I was wondering if you got a look at the guy who shot your old man?” the detective added.

“I did,” Mickey replied quietly.

“Okay that’s good. Do you think you can give a description?”

“I snapped a photo of him. On my phone that is. Here,” Mickey said as he passed Detective Sage his phone.

“Excellent kid. We’ll get this back to you once we’ve downloaded the photo. You going to be okay here by yourself?” Detective Sage asked as he noticed Mickey was there alone.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. My nanny’s on her way here as we speak.”

“Good. I’ll just be going then. Here’s my number if you ever need anything. You stay out of trouble okay kid?” Detective Sage said as he handed Mickey his card before heading for the door.

“Okay,” Mickey replied weakly as he hung his head to cry some more.

 

His father had been shot in the head and he didn’t know why or by whom. All he knew was that his father was a quiet man who was severely lacking in a social life. All his father had done for years was work to provide for him and his education at the Rodor Preparatory Institute, and spend time with him. He was nothing but the world’s most devoted father who supported him in everything he did, be it fencing, martial arts, robotics, or even ballet, which most people would’ve been against because he was a boy. Why anyone would want to hurt his father he had no idea.

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

“I can’t believe he was there the whole time and we didn’t know,” Sara said softly looking down on Leonard in the Medbay.

“How’d he even get there? I mean the Oculus blew up. He should be dead. Don’t get me wrong I’m glad he’s alive and all but how?” Mick asked.

“I don’t have the answer to that question but based on his malnourishment and dehydration he would have had to have been on that ship without power for nearly a week,” Gideon chimed in.

“Well here’s hoping he recovers. Looks like we found him just in time,” Ray added.

“Yeah,” Sara replied.

“You okay Sara?” Amaya asked her.

“Yeah. Fine. Everyone get some sleep we should let Snart rest while the IV gets him back in good health,” Sara replied.

 

Everyone filed out of the Medbay while Sara stayed right where she was, eyes glued on Leonard.

 

“You coming, Boss?” Mick asked her before leaving.

“You go right ahead. I need a minute.”

“’Kay,” Mick said as he left her alone in the room with his partner in crime.

 

She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Please wake up Len,” she whispered to him.

 

* * *

 

“Please wake up dad,” Mickey begged of his father when the doctors finally let him see him just moments after Detective Sage left.

“Please wake up.”

 

Mickey buried his face into his father’s chest and cried before the sound of the door slowly creaking open caught his attention.

 

“Hello?” Mickey asked as a man dressed in black pants, a black cloak, and a white tunic with a red cross on it entered, his face hidden by a red mask.

 

The man drew a long dagger from his sleeve as Mickey’s eyes widened with fear.

 

“Leave now and you may live. Azrael only seeks the life of the father, not his son,” the masked figure spoke in a chilling synthetic voice.

“No. No, I won’t let you hurt him,” Mickey shouted at Azrael.

“Then it seems the angel of death shall be forced to claim two lives tonight,” Azrael said before thrusting the dagger toward Mickey who dodged the blade and grabbed hold of Azrael’s wrist.

 

He pried the dagger from the attacker’s hand before kicking him back. Azrael regained his footing and pulled two more blades from behind his back. He charged at Mickey who using the one dagger he had defended himself from Azrael’s attacks by blocking the swings of each of the short swords. Azrael then brought both swords down on Mickey who struggled to keep them at bay with the dagger as Azrael’s strength was greater than his.

 

“Give up boy. There is no reason you have to die too,” Azrael insisted.

 

Mickey then took a deep breath and quickly moved his dagger out from under the two blades to slice between them so as to pull the twin swords apart. This gave him the space he needed to thrust the dagger into Azrael’s torso. Azrael dropped his blades in pain giving Mickey the chance to use some moves he learned in jiu-jitsu to knock Azrael out. As he pulled out his phone to call Detective Sage he noticed a small notebook lying on the ground that seemed to have fallen off of Azrael during the fight.

 

“What the hell?” Mickey asked himself as he put his phone away and bent down to pick up the notepad.

 

On the notebook was several names written down, a few of which had been crossed out. One name that stood out was that of Mickey’s own father. It was some sort of hit list, the attempts on his father’s life weren’t random. But if they weren’t random… then why?

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

Mick and Ray entered the Medbay the next morning to check on both Leonard and Sara, who had fallen asleep there last night.

 

“Hey Sara, thought you could use some breakfast,” Ray said handing her a muffin.

“Thanks,” she said taking it from him before setting it aside.

“Still not awake yet huh?” Mick asked.

“No, afraid he’s still-” Sara started to say before Leonard began to stir awake.

“Leonard?” she asked as he opened his eyes.

“Sara?” he asked weakly.

 

His eyes then went wide and he sprang up.

 

“SARA!” Leonard shouted before crashing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss while holding her face in both hands.

“Did I do it? Did I prove I was one hell of a thief?” he asked desperately.

“What?” Sara asked confused.

“Remember? You said if I wanted to steal a kiss I had to be one hell of a thief. And I did it. I stole a kiss. That makes me a hell of a thief, right?” he asked with a teary-eyed smile that seemed somewhat manic before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Please don’t leave me again. Please, please!” Leonard begged as tears started streaming down his face while he held her as if his life depended on it.

“It’s okay, Len. You’re okay. You’re back,” Sara said, trying to comfort him while unsure of how to handle this.

 

She had never seen him like that before.

 

“You okay Boss?” Mick asked him with concern at Leonard’s behavior.

“MICK!” Leonard shouted as he lept up from the Medbay chair to wrap his arms around Mick in a tight bear hug.

“Oh Mick it’s so good to see you again!” Leonard said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah it’s… good to see you too partner.” Mick replied while hesitantly returning the hug.

“What the hell happened to you?” Ray asked him as he too was shocked at Leonard's current behavior.

“RAY! Ray oh I missed you!” Leonard said as he quickly moved to hug the scientist, much to Ray’s delight.

“Oh are you seeing this? Quick, take a picture before he remembers he hates me,” Ray practically squealed as he hugged Leonard back.

“Raymond, I’ve never hated you, you just annoyed the hell out of me. But you know something I missed that,” Leonard said with a smile.

“You missed Haircut annoying the hell out of you? What happened to you?” Mick asked.

“I don’t know really. One minute I was blowing up the Oculus, the next thing I know I’m onboard a time pirate’s ship being held prisoner. I managed to escape and take out all of them, shooting them out the airlock but in doing so I damaged the engines. I couldn’t get out of the timestream and eventually I was going to run out of power. I think it’s been about a year or… or maybe two. I- I’m not real sure.”

“You were all alone for almost two years?” Sara questioned.

“Yeah,” Leonard replied, glancing down before taking Sara’s hand in his.

“I missed you Sara,” he said looking up to meet her eyes.

“Missed you too Crook,” Sara smiled.

 

* * *

 

Two cops carried Azrael away in handcuffs while Detective Sage took Mickey’s statement on the incident.

 

“So, what happened?” Sage asked.

“That guy came into the room, asked me to leave, I said no, he said he’d have to kill me for getting in his way, he attacked me, I fought back, I kicked his butt and knocked him out, then I called you,” Mickey replied.

“And did he say anything about why he attacked your father? Anything significant?”

“No,” Mickey said tucking Azrael’s notepad in his back pocket discretely.

“No he uh he didn’t say anything. There was just… nothing,” Mickey shrugged.

“Alright, well you did good kid but do me a favor and leave this taking down the bad guys stuff to the police.”

“Yeah I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m attacked by a crazy guy calling himself the angel of death while there’s no cops around.”

“Don’t get smart with me kid.”

“Can’t help it. Dad says I get my snark from both sides of the family.”

 

Detective Sage rolled his eyes as he headed off. Once he was gone Mickey took the notebook out of his pocket and opened it back to the hit list with his father’s name on it.

 

“Why did you do this?” Mickey pondered out loud as he wondered what the list meant.

 

* * *

 

Back at the Hub City Police Station a few hours later, one of the female officers rushed up to Detective Sage’s desk with a worried look on her face.

 

“Detective Montoya, how can I help you?” Sage asked.

“You need to come see this,” Montoya replied pointing back to the holding cells with her thumb.

 

Montoya took him back to the cell where they were keeping Azrael and found one of their fellow officers hanging dead in the cell with multiple stab wounds and no sign of his clothes while his blood was painted on the wall with the message…

 

“The angel of death shall cleanse the world of evil by purging it first of those with tainted mind. So says, Azrael,” Sage read.

“Get a pair of officers guarding Leonard Wynters’ hospital room 24/7 and somebody find me anything you can on this Azrael loon before he hurts anyone else,” he demanded of his officers.


	2. Becoming a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

Mickey sat in the living room at home while his nanny, Alice, prepared his lunch for the school day. He kept searching the names in Azrael’s hit list on Facebook and found that the majority of them lived in Gotham City. That only raised more questions than it answered. If almost all of Azrael’s targets lived in Gotham why was his dad on the list? There had to be some sort of link connecting all the targets, but what? What could Azrael’s reason be for attacking his dad?

 

“What do you think, mustard or barbecue sauce for your sandwich? Mickey?” Alice asked from the kitchen.

“Mickey, what do you want on your sandwich?” she asked once more, again receiving no reply.

 

She sighed and walked over to where Mickey was sitting and tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.

 

“Turn your hearing aids on!” Alice insisted as she signed the same words with her hands.

“They are on. I just wasn’t listening. Uh barbecue sauce sounds good, Alice. Thanks,” Mickey replied as he turned back to his computer.

“Facebook? Seriously? That’s what had you so distracted? You know there are better things than social media,” Alice said as she looked over his shoulder to see what was on his computer.

“I know that, but this isn’t just social media right now.”

“Oh then what is it?”

“Research.”

“Research. And what exactly are you researching?”

“People.”

“People. Why are you researching people?”

“Can’t tell you that.”

“Uh-huh,” she said before closing the laptop.

“Hey!”

“Look I know you’re having a hard time with your dad being in the hospital, but you can’t just distance yourself from reality by going on Facebook. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m not distancing myself from reality. What I’m doing is important.”

“No, what’s important is getting to school on time. Now let me just finish up your lunch and we can get going. Okay?” Alice asked as she headed back into the kitchen.

“Fine,” Mickey sighed with an eyeroll as he gathered up his school stuff.

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

The team sat in the Galley, sharing a meal which a recently recovered Leonard was scarfing down.

 

“Slow down. You’re going to choke,” Sara insisted.

“Sorry. Haven’t eaten in a while. Mm, so let me get this straight. You defeated Savage, the hawks left the team, you lost Rip, then you gained two new team members, then you found Rip, then you fought against a Legion of Doom which included my younger self to stop them from rewriting reality, you broke time, gained another new member, fought Nazis from a parallel earth, Stein died, you recruited the me of Earth-X, Jax left, you worked with an Occult master, other me left, and you somehow stopped an otherworldly entity called Mallus. Does that cover everything?” Leonard asked as he continued eating.

“Pretty much,” Amaya answered.

“So this other me, what was he like exactly?”

“He was-” Ray started to say before being cut off by Mick.

“He was a huge pain in the ass! Guy was a goody two shoes who made us talk to puppet and rewired Gideon so there wasn’t any booze on this damn ship. I say goodbye and good riddance,” Mick said before taking a swig of beer.

“Wow, sounds like the exact opposite of my kind of guy.”

“You think that’s bad, wait till you hear about Mick’s counterpart who died-” Sara started.

“Humina humina humina. No talking about my Nazi earth gang-banger,” Mick interrupted.

“First off it’s doppelganger, second off this sounds interesting. What about Mick’s doppelganger?” Leonard smirked.

“Well he died before we ever got the chance to meet him but according to Leo, he was a huge softie who died saving cops. He- OW! Mick, what the hell?” Ray answered as he got slapped on the head by Mick.

“I said no talking about fake me,” Mick grumbled.

 

Leonard then burst out laughing.

 

“I’m sorry partner but that is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life,” Leonard chuckled before taking a sip of beer.

“You think that’s funny, you should hear about Leo’s boyfriend, Ray,” Mick smirked as Leonard began to choke on his drink.

“Other me was dating Palmer?! Someone remind me where the bathroom is, so I can throw up,” Leonard exclaimed.

“HEY!” Ray shouted.

“Relax, Len, it wasn’t Ray’s doppelganger it was a different Ray. Ray Terrill, he’s from our Earth actually but wound up over on Earth-X somehow. He’s nowhere near as annoying as our Ray, thank God,” Sara informed him.

“Hey!” Ray interjected.

“Alright, alright enough messing with Ray. We’ve all had a long day and I’m sure Snart needs to rest, so why don’t we call it a night?” Zari intervened.

“Sounds like a plan,” Nate replied as everyone started to file out.

 

Leonard grabbed Sara’s hand as she got up.

 

“Len?” she asked with a bit of concern at how tightly he was holding onto her.

“Gin? I know it’s late, but could we maybe play a bit before we go to bed? If that’s okay with you,” he asked with a strange expression Sara almost thought might be fear.

“Sure thing. Come on let’s go,” she replied tugging him down the hall as he kept his firm grip on Sara’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Later that day after school ended, Mickey checked his phone to see he had received a text from Alice that Azrael had escaped from police custody last night. He could hardly breathe when he read the text. The fear of his father being attacked again crept up on him so fast it was like being hit by a truck.

 

“Hey Mickey, you okay?” his best friend, Logan asked.

“No, no I gotta go!” Mickey replied before racing off down the street.

“Go? But what about the robot we’ve been working on? The contest is in a we- and he’s gone,” Logan shouted after him.

“Great,” Logan muttered under his breath.

 

Mickey rushed back to his house as fast as he could and charged up to the attic where he went to work with the leftovers from his and Logan’s past robotics projects. He wasn’t about to let his dad’s life be threatened again. If that meant taking matters into his own hands, then so be it. I mean how hard could it be to defeat a crazed lunatic? He’d beaten Azrael in a fight before and that was without any fancy gadgets. This time however, he would be prepared.

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

Sara and Leonard had been playing cards for hours in Sara’s room and Len was starting to yawn from exhaustion.

 

“Alright time for bed. Let’s go Snart,” Sara said as she tried to get up from the bed.

“No!” Leonard insisted as he grabbed Sara’s wrist.

“Len?” Sara asked with concern.

“I just- I don’t want to be alone again,” he replied softly without looking her in the eye.

“How would you like to spend the night here, with me I mean?”

 

He looked up to meet her eyes with a look of utter relief.

 

“That- that would be great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Crook. Least I could do to repay you for saving all of time and space.”

“I didn’t do that,” he replied while rolling his eyes as he slipped under the covers beside Sara.

“Sure you did. You were a total hero.”

“I was not.”

“Were too.”

“Was n-” he tried to argue before being cut off by Sara’s lips on his.

“Were too. Get some rest Len. We can talk about me and you in the morning,” she smiled at him.

“Me and you?”

“Me and you. Goodnight Len,” she said with another kiss.

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

As Mickey worked on making the tools he’d need for his next encounter with Azrael, Logan came up to the attic to check on him.

 

“Logan? What are you doing here?” Mickey asked him, looking up from his work.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be helping out with the project for the robotics competition next weekend. What are you doing? That does not look like a robot, though there are some electronic pieces. Seriously, what is this?” Logan asked.

“Look you know how I told you that my dad got shot after my fencing competition last night?”

“Yeah?”

“Alice texted me earlier that the guy who shot him escaped from police custody last night.”

“So?”

“So, since the cops can’t seem to handle this situation as well as I did when Azrael tried to stab me, I’ve decided to take care of that lunatic myself.”

“YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM?!” Logan screamed.

“What?! No! I’m not going to kill him. I’m just going to take him down which may involve possibly breaking his legs or arms, so he can’t do this again,” Mickey replied as he returned to working on his suit.

“Oh right breaking limbs that’s a- that’s a good plan. Just one question. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“A psychopath tried to kill my dad _twice_! Forgive me if I’m a little on edge right now,” Mickey replied before turning off his hearing aids.

“You’re insane.”

“Hmm? What’s that? I can’t hear you. I’m a little hard of hearing,” Mickey said loudly.

“You know what?” Logan replied before signing various curse words at Mickey.

“Oh wow. That’s real mature. Just- yeah wow. You hold your girlfriend’s hand with those hands?”

“You know what? I’m leaving. Yeah good luck with your insane mission,” Logan said before he marched out of the attic.

“I have no idea what you said but see you around asshole,” Mickey shouted at Logan as he left before finishing up the last of the high-tech features in his new suit.

 

Mickey put on one of the gauntlets and held out his fist toward a soda can on a nearby desk. He took a deep breath and suddenly shot out a laser from his gauntlet blasting the can apart.

 

“Woo! Oh crap,” Mickey cheered before noticing the soda spilling out everywhere.

 

* * *

 

*Flashback*

It was the team’s first mission since Leonard’s return and somehow it led to them nearly losing Leonard yet again. The mission had turned into a complete mess. One minute they were trying to round up the ATOM robots from 2145 that had wound up in Victorian England and the next thing they knew Leonard was performing yet another self-sacrificing act of heroism to prevent the robots from wiping out the British royal family. It was only by sheer dumb luck that he survived. He opened his eyes after the recovery, groaning in pain as Sara stood beside him in the Medbay.

 

“What were you thinking?” Sara asked him.

“I was thinking if I didn’t act fast the royal family would’ve been killed and history could’ve wound up very screwed,” Leonard replied.

“And that required nearly getting yourself killed again? Honestly Leonard, we just got you back and the first thing you do is go and nearly get yourself killed by acting like some sort of a-”

“Hero?”

“Yeah. Why would you do that?” Sara asked earning a confused look from Leonard.

“I thought that’s what you wanted me to be,” he replied softly.

“What?”

“I thought you wanted me to be a hero. That’s the only reason you like me isn’t it? Because I acted like a hero back at the Oculus? I mean that’s why you kissed me back then and when I got back you kissed me again after calling me a hero. That’s how you want me to be. You want me to be a hero. That’s the only way you’ll want me, right?” he asked as his eyes started to tear up.

“What? Len, no. No I don’t care if you’re a hero or a thief or whatever. Okay, all I want you to be is alive and here, with me. Len, I don’t want to lose you again. Please promise me you won’t do something like this again?” she asked as she took his hand in hers.

“I promise,” he said with a weak smile.

“Good,” she said before giving him a kiss.

“Get some rest Len. I’ll be right back, I just need to check to make sure the rest of the mission went okay. Gideon keep him company, will you?”

“Will do Captain,” Gideon replied.

“You know I have always liked a woman in power,” Leonard smirked at Sara.

 

She smiled back at him before turning for the door.

 

“Get some rest Len,” she reminded him, leaving him with his thoughts.

 

He knew what she said, knew that she told him she didn’t care if he wasn’t a hero. But then again, she only ever kissed him when he was either being a hero or being called a hero. She only seemed to want him when he was being one of the good guys. If a good guy was what she wanted, then a good guy he would be.

 

* * *

 

After finishing up his suit Mickey put it on and headed for the hospital where his father was, knowing that Azrael would strike again. The suit was of a bulletproof black leather outfitted with a pair of gauntlets that could shoot high density lasers and interior wiring that would grant Mickey a bit of enhanced strength. At the center of the chest was a single, icy blue, eight-pointed star with the diagonal points shorter than those that were horizontal and vertical.

 

Mickey arrived at the hospital on the back of his motorcycle which he made sure to remove the license plate from in case he got in trouble for what he was about to do. He snuck into the hospital through the stairwell with a surprising amount of ease; no doubt how Azrael had managed to slip past the hospital staff. He managed to make it to the level of his father’s room when he heard an alarm sound. He then took off rushing toward his father’s hospital room where he found the two police officers who were guarding being attacked by Azrael. The so-called angel of death was just about to finish off one of the officers when Mickey fired off a laser at the villain knocking him away and scorching Azrael’s arm.

 

“Not today asshole,” Mickey said in a voice disguised by his helmet.

 

The two officers managed to get back to their feet and pointed their guns at Azrael as Mickey did the same with his gauntlet.

 

“Azrael does not seek innocent life. But if you really wish to die tonight then perhaps we can take this somewhere where those pure of blood shall not be harmed,” Azrael said to Mickey.

“I have no plans to die tonight. But I agree. This should remain just between you. And me,” Mickey replied before knocking out the two officers, in order to keep them out of the fight, and chasing Azrael up to the roof of the hospital.

“I don’t know who you are. But in seeking a fight with death you have made a grave mistake,” Azrael said menacingly as he took out his swords.

“The mistake that’s been made is yours of assuming Leonard Wynters deserves to die,” Mickey retorted.

“You know the bigger mistake? Thinking his last name is truly Wynters,” Azrael remarked to Mickey’s confusion.

“You have no idea the kind of demons that live in this world, or even the ones that live inside the minds of men,” Azrael added.

“I have a pretty good idea. After all, I am looking at one of those demons right now.”

“Enough talk. Let’s end this,” Azrael remarked as he swung his blades in a way that Mickey thought mimicked the way Ahsoka Tano holds her lightsabers in the Clone Wars series.

“Agreed,” Mickey replied as he charged at Azrael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mickey does have a hearing impairment. The reason for this will be explained later on in the story. If you have any questions regarding the story so far, please leave them in the comment section below. Heck, leave a comment even if you don't have a question. comments are always much appreciated. :-)


	3. Slipping Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

Mickey charged at Azrael, attempting to hit Azrael only to have his fists blocked by Azrael’s blades, resulting in them being cut up. Still he kept using the various fighting techniques he had learned to keep Azrael at bay. He then managed to get the chance to grab hold of one of his wrists allowing him to flip Azrael over, disarming him in the process. Mickey stomped on Azrael’s arm while maintaining his grip, causing Azrael’s arm to become dislocated. Azrael then used his strength to pull Mickey down, rolling him forward onto the ground.

 

Azrael rose to his feet and grabbed one of his swords before attempting to plunge it down onto Mickey who rolled out of the way and regained his footing just in time to run out of the path from a swing of Azrael’s blade. He picked up Azrael’s second blade from the ground and began to defend with various parries. Mickey quickly started to counter Azrael’s blade forcing the villain back. He then got a smart idea he hadn’t learned from his fencing instructor and made a quick move, slicing through Azrael’s wrist, causing a reflex where he dropped his blade.

 

Mickey kicked Azrael’s sword away and then moved to strike Azrael’s arms with the blade only for Azrael to dodge each move with impressive agility before moving to grab Mickey’s wrist and crushing it hard under his fingers until he released the sword. Azrael then moved both his hands to Mickey’s throat, pushing him up against the exterior wall of the stairwell exit. He squeezed hard on Mickey’s throat until Mickey hooked his hands onto Azrael’s wrists, pulling them down from his throat and following with a swift kick to Azrael’s groin.

 

Azrael stumbled backwards as Mickey made his move, punching him repetitively as hard as he could, letting out all the anger and hatred he felt for the man over what he did to his dad. In his rage, however, Mickey failed to notice how close to the edge of the roof he was guiding Azrael to until the villain tripped. Mickey was fast though and grabbed hold of Azrael’s ankle before he could drop.

 

“It’s over Azrael. You lose,” Mickey informed his opponent in his disguised voice.

 

It was when Azrael looked up at him that Mickey could see the villain had lost his mask when he tumbled over.

 

“You’re just a guy,” Mickey said with a bit of surprise; he had honestly thought Azrael would’ve had a severely scarred face or something to make him look a little less human.

“I am no mere man. I am Azrael. I am the angel of death and I shall rid the world of its madness one possessed person at a time if I must.”

“Possessed? Is that why you attacked Leonard Wynters? You think he’s possessed by the devil or something?”

“You still believe his name is Wynters. You know nothing of that man or the demons that plague his mind only Strange knows the truth of his madness just as he knows of all the demons possessing the poor souls of the damned.”

“There are no demons. The only one who’s plagued by madness is you, Azrael. You are completely out of your mind. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I know exactly what I am doing just as I know the truth of Strange and those he seeks to control through their demons. Hurt showed me the truth, he showed me the light and now I shall cleanse the world just as he has commanded me under God’s order. I shall free the world from the darkness that rules it and no one shall-” Azrael ranted just as his foot began to slip from his boot.

“AHHHH!!!” Azrael cried out as he began to fall from four stories up.

“NO!” Mickey cried out as he tried to catch Azrael’s foot to no avail, watching helplessly as Azrael hit the ground with a thud.

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

Sara was working on the plans for going after the latest anachronism in the Library when Mick came in.

 

“Hey, Boss, got a sec?” he asked her.

“Yeah sure Mick, what’s up?”

“Have you noticed anything… different about Snart lately?”

“Well he’s more affectionate than he used to be. A _lot_ more affectionate,” Sara smirked.

“But I have a feeling that’s not what you’re talking about,” she added.

“Actually it is part of it. But also have you noticed how he doesn’t like being left alone in a room by himself? Whenever someone tries to leave him alone he just winds up following after them. He’s been… clingy,” Mick said with a tone of disgust at the last word.

“It ain’t like him. I think spending almost two years alone messed him up somehow. You hear about what a week in solitary can do to a guy in the joint. Seen a couple guys who lost it in there. Snart was all by himself for two freaking years. That’s a helluva lot longer than one short week. I’m worried Boss. I think something’s wrong with him,” he added with a look of concern Sara had never seen on Mick’s face.

“I’ll talk to him, see if there’s anything that he needs help with,” Sara replied with a nod.

“Thanks Blondie. Glad to know my partner’s got you looking out for him.”

“Glad to know he’s got you looking out for him too.”

 

* * *

 

The medical staff rolled Azrael away on a stretcher while Mickey hid behind the corner of the hospital building as Detective Sage was briefed by his fellow officers on what happened earlier that night.

 

“And this guy didn’t give a name or anything?” Sage asked.

“No sir, just knocked us out and chased Azrael onto that roof. Speaking of which, who is this nutcase anyway?” one cop asked.

“Michael Lane, age 32. Guy’s from Gotham City, used to be military before he snapped and was discharged with a recommendation to Arkham Psychiatry, least that’s what we’ve managed to dig up,” Sage answered as he wrote down what the cop told him into a notebook.

“Guess Arkham’s not as good as everyone says it is if this is the result. What do you want us to do next boss?”

“What I want is for every cop on the scene to scour the area for this vigilante you saw tonight. Find him and bring him in,” Sage ordered as Mickey took off from the scene running.

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

Leonard was in the Galley with the three newbies when Sara came in.

 

“Hey Len, can we talk for a minute, alone?” Sara asked him.

“Sure thing Canary,” Len said with a smile as he got up and followed Sara out of the room.

“So, what did you want to talk about or was that just a pretext for having a little fun?” he asked, placing his hands at Sara’s waist with a smirk.

“Mick thinks you’re not acting like yourself and I’m kind of worried he’s right.”

 

Len sighed as he took a step back, removing his hands as he did.

 

“You know Mick’s just pissed because I told him I wasn’t interested in stealing anymore. It’s not like-”

“Mick didn’t say anything about that. He just said you were being clingy. Wait, you actually told him you don’t want to steal anymore?”

“Yeah. So what?”

“So what?! So… everything. You’re a thief, I mean stealing is basically all you are.”

“It’s not _all_ that I am. I’m also a man who cares about those closest to him. I’m a man who would do anything to protect his loved ones. I’m a man who would fight the devil himself if it would get me what I wanted.”

 

Leonard then stepped back into her space, returning his hands to her waist.

 

“And I’m also a man… who loves you.”

“I love you Sara. I promise I’m still the same guy that you know, the same man you allowed to share your bed. I’m still me, Sara. I’m just… better. I’m better, or at least I’m trying to be, for the team, for me, for you, for _us_ , Sara. I love you and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be someone worthy of you,” Leonard said moving a hand to cup Sara’s face.

“Leonard, you already are. You don’t need to change who you are for me. You don’t need to give up stealing or start being more affectionate if it’s not who you are.”

“But it is me. It’s who I’m trying to be. I’m trying to be better Sara.”

“Why? Why is it so important to you that you change everything about who you are?”

“Sara when I was on that other ship for so long I had a lot of time to reflect on my life and when I did I realized that I’ve never been happy with who I am. I might have put on a good show, acted like I was proud to be the greatest thief in the world, but I wasn’t, not really. I hated being a criminal, I hated being the lowest of the low, the worst humanity had to offer.”

“Len you’re not-” Sara tried to interrupt.

“I am though. I am, and I hated it. I hated being some no-good thief who had nothing and no one. I hated being so alone in the world and having the whole world against me. I hated being someone who had to sleep with one eye open every night just to make sure that cops didn’t arrest me, or competition didn’t kill me. I hated it. I hated every second of it. I hated who I was. You know what I really wanted out of life? What I wanted more than anything was to be a good person with a good and normal life. I never had the chance to have that but now? With you I feel like I do have the chance to have that, that _we_ have that chance.”

“That’s why I have to change, so that I can have that. I want that, Sara. I want it for us,” he continued.

 

He brushed away a few stray hairs from Sara’s face before leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

 

“Don’t you?” he asked.

“What I want, Len… what I want is for you to just be yourself. I don’t want or need you to change for me or for anyone. You’ve never had to change who you are to get what you want. If you want us to have a future together then we can have that just by being ourselves. Neither of us has to change anything. I already want you, Len.”

“You want me because I have changed. Think about it. When we first met you never would’ve have even considered kissing me but after I played the hero at the Oculus you did kiss me and the more I change the more you want me.”

“Len, I don’t want you because you’ve turned into some hero. I want you because you and I, we get each other, we understand each other better than anyone else ever has. There’s no changing required. You are who you have always been, a thief, a criminal, a legend, and that is the man that I want to be with,” Sara said, taking Leonard’s face into her hands.

“You say that, but I know that’s not what you mean. I know you want someone better than just a poor old crook.”

“Len.”

“No, it’s true. It’s true. You only want me as a hero. You don’t want me as a thief.”

“Len.”

“You want me to be a hero. You want me to better than I am, and I can be that. I can- I can change. I’ll change Sara. I’ll be the person you want me to be,” he said hysterically as he grabbed Sara’s face in his hands.

“LEN!”

 

Len then got hit on the back of the head by the Heat Gun and collapsed onto the floor.

 

“Now do you believe that Snart’s lost it?” Mick asked her.

 

* * *

 

After returning home, Mickey bandaged his hands from his earlier fight with Azrael and began to google search Arkham Psychiatry as well as Azrael’s real name, Michael Lane. Funny, he never would’ve guessed he and the psychopath who tried to kill his dad had the same name. He found Arkham Psychiatry was a clinic in Gotham City that treated mental health problems and was run by a Doctor Hugo Strange. Strange. That was the name Azrael had mentioned earlier, said that Strange knew of his father’s alleged madness.

 

He had mentioned another name too. Hurt. A quick check of the clinic’s staffing list showed that a Doctor Simon Hurt also worked at the facility. Mickey was starting to worry. The things Azrael had said seemed to have a sort of basis in reality, in fact. That left him wondering. If Azrael was onto something with Hurt and Strange, then who’s to say that he wasn’t wrong about his father’s last name not being Wynters. Mickey ran a quick internet search on his father’s photo along with the name Leonard, since Azrael only claimed the last name was fake and found something he never would have expected.

 

“What the hell?” Mickey exclaimed as he came upon his father’s mugshot from Iron Heights penitentiary.

 

He scrolled through the results and found his father’s prison record listing multiple counts of theft, breaking and entering, assault, murder, etc. He found news clippings saying things like ‘Captain Cold Strikes Again’ and ‘Prison Break at Iron Heights; Captain Cold, Trickster, and Weather Wizard on the Loose’. He couldn’t believe it. His father was a criminal and not just any criminal, he was an infamous supervillain. This didn’t make any sense. How could this be his father? How could the man who raised him to be a good person and who taught him to always follow the law be this person? And more importantly, if all of this was true then maybe Azrael was right. Maybe his father’s mind really is plagued by madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you have any guesses as to what is coming next!


	4. In Over Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

Mickey was in his room packing a bag with his new suit and a few clothes when his nanny Alice walked in.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Alice asked receiving no response from Mickey.

“Don’t pretend like you can’t hear me. I know you’re hearing aids are on. Now where on earth do you think you’re going?” she asked again.

“Gotham City,” Mickey replied bluntly as he zipped up his bag.

“And what makes you think I’m going to let you take a trip to Gotham City?”

“Nothing, but I’d like to see you try and stop me,” Mickey said, marching toward the door.

 

Alice then put a hand to his chest and pushed him back into his bedroom as he tried to pass her.

 

“Not so fast young man. You can’t just up and head to another city in another state. You’re sixteen and whether you like it or not I’m not going to let you leave. Why do you even want to go to Gotham City anyway?”

“I need to research something. Something important.”

“You know there’s this new-fangled contraption the kids are using these days called the internet that allows you to research things without going to other cities.”

“I know about the internet but the answers I’m looking for can’t be found online. I _have_ to go to Gotham,” Mickey replied as he pushed past Alice.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he sighed.

“Sorry about-” Alice asked before Mickey pulled out a taser and zapped her until she fell unconscious.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back before the long weekend is over,” Mickey remarked before heading out the door.

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

Leonard awoke in the Brig with Mick and Sara sitting on the other side of the glass.

 

“Mick? Sara? Wha- Why did- Why am I in here?” he asked them as he got to his feet.

“You’re in here because we’re worried about you, Len,” Sara answered.

“If you’re worried about me then let me out. Okay, because being locked in here is not doing me any good,” Leonard replied.

“Sara, let me out! Mick! Come on guys this isn’t funny. Let me out!” Leonard demanded as he started to hyperventilate.

“Let me out dammit. Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out. Just let me out. Please just let me OUT!” Leonard begged, breathing irregularly as he banged on the door.

“Can’t do that Snart. Not till we figure out how to fix whatever’s wrong with you,” Mick responded.

“There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s nothing wrong. LET ME OUT!” Leonard roared before dropping to his knees as his hyperventilating grew worse.

“Please. Please let me out. Please. I can’t- I can’t be alone in here. I can’t be alone again. Please just let me out. Please, please, _please_ ,” he added softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Please,” he begged quietly as more tears fell from his icy blue eyes.

“Len,” Sara said softly as she walked over to the cell and placed her hand on the glass.

“You’re not alone. Mick and I, we’re right here. We’re right here, Leonard. We’re right here. And I promise you are _never_ going to be alone again,” she added as Leonard lifted his eyes to meet hers.

 

* * *

 

Mickey bought his ticket to Gotham at the train station and as he walked away from the kiosk noticed Logan standing in front of him.

 

“Logan? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked his best friend. Former best friend? Whatever.

“I’m here because I heard about what happened to Azrael. I know you said you were going to break that guy’s limbs, but I didn’t think that would involve pushing him off the roof of the hospital,” Logan replied.

“I didn’t push him. I just kept hitting him and hitting him without realizing he was inching toward the ledge,” Mickey retorted earning a glare coupled with an arm crossing from Logan.

“I swear I didn’t push him. Hell, I tried to stop him from falling. Not my fault he doesn’t know how to tie his shoes. And you know just hearing about the incident doesn’t explain how you found me here.”

“True, but me hacking your cellphone after noticing you weren’t at home and triangulating your location on the other hand, does.”

“Dude, stalker much?”

“Excuse me for thinking someone needed to talk some sense into you before you went full-force vigilante and started throwing every criminal off of rooftops.”

“For the last time I did not throw him off the roof!” Mickey shouted at his friend earning some stares from bystanders.

“Not what it sounds like folks. Carry on,” Logan assured the onlookers who returned to what they were doing.

“See, you need me to clean up your messes. Be it a misunderstanding between strangers or you turning into some insane vigilante,” he added, turning to Mickey.

“I’m not turning into a vigilante. I’m just trying to save my father and get answers as to why he was attacked.”

“And that involves a train ticket to Gotham City?”

“Yes because the answers I need are in Gotham. More specifically, Arkham Psychiatry. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to board my train before Alice shows up to take me back home.”

 

As Mickey started to head over to the train platform, Logan pulled him back by the shoulder to stop him.

 

“Dude I told you-” Mickey started before noticing that Logan was holding a train ticket himself.

“And I told you that someone needs to keep you in line before you screw up so royally you wind up getting sent to prison. So, I’m coming with you.”

“Okay I don’t think you put it exactly that way. You just said you needed to clean up my messes and that someone needed to talk some sense into me. But I do get what you mean.”

“Oh so now you agree that you’ve lost it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Mickey said rolling his eyes.

“Come on, the train’s about to take off,” he added, pulling Logan toward the train headed for Gotham.

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

The team was gathered on the Bridge, watching footage of Leonard curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out for being left alone in there. The team had been trying to convince him that just because he’s in a room alone doesn’t mean he’ll be alone forever but thus far nothing they’ve tried has been able to ease his fears of being alone. Not spending time with him on the other side of the glass, not having Gideon talk to him when he was by himself, nothing worked. They had no idea what to do to help him.

 

“It’s been two weeks and still nothing’s changed. He’s still upset about being in that room. Maybe we’re going about this all wrong,” Nate suggested.

“We tried doing the opposite of this by having him be out and about and working on missions for the past three months and that hasn’t helped anything either. If anything that just made things worse because going on missions nearly got him killed from trying to be a hero,” Sara replied.

“Well there’s gotta be something we can do. Snart can’t just keep being mental forever,” Mick asked.

“He won’t be. We just- we just gotta come up with something different, that’s all,” Ray answered.

 

Sara sighed as she came up with a plan, a last-ditch effort to help Snart.

 

“I have an idea. But it’s probably a stupid one,” she told the team before taking to her jump seat.

 

* * *

 

After arriving in Gotham City, Mickey and Logan dropped their stuff off at a motel where they’d spend the night while Mickey got out his suit.

 

“So let me get this straight. Your plan is to break into Arkham Psychiatry and steal the files of whichever people on that list you got that use the clinic’s services as well as Azrael’s file and the personnel files on Doctors Simon Hurt and Hugo Strange, hoping to find something to explain why Azrael tried to kill your dad?” Logan asked him.

“Yes,” Mickey said as he pulled on his suit.

“Uh-huh and what exactly do you expect to find? You think there’s something in those files that will tell you anything except what you already know? All that’s in those files is diagnoses and progress reports on the patients and appointment schedules the doctors have to keep.”

“And the doctors’ notes which can only be seen by them so if there is some sort of conspiracy going on then it’ll be written in those notes,” Mickey replied while tying the laces on his boots.

“Conspiracy? Okay, you do realize the second you say conspiracy you automatically sound crazy, right?”

“Shut up,” Mickey said as he put on his gauntlets.

“And don’t wait up,” he added, grabbing his helmet.

 

Logan grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back before he got his helmet on.

 

“What is it now? You going to tell me that it’s stupid and illegal to break into a mental health clinic or something?” Mickey asked.

“No,” Logan said holding up an earpiece.

“I was going to give you this and hack the clinic’s security cameras, so I can watch your back from here so that you don’t get caught and go to jail. It acts as both a hearing aid and a radio communicator with its own special frequency so that I can give you a heads up if anyone comes heading your way,” he added as he passed Logan the small device.

“Thanks. You make this yourself?” Mickey replied as he removed his usual hearing aid to replace it with Logan’s device.

“Uh duh, obviously. What did you think, I was going to buy something off Ebay or whatever? I’m an aspiring engineer who can build robots. If I can’t make a simple earpiece, then I should turn in my king of the nerds badge.”

 

Mickey laughed at his friend’s comment.

 

“Still can’t believe you talked the robotics club into a nerd off just to prove you were the ultimate nerd,” he smirked.

“What’s the point in being this awesome if it isn’t official?”

“Whatever,” Mickey said with an eyeroll.

“I’ll contact you once I’m at the building,” he added as he put on his helmet and headed out.

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

The Waverider landed in Central City, 2018 where they took Leonard to STAR Labs, telling him that they were called in to help Barry’s team with some meta crisis. Given that Leonard smiled at that and was excited to see Barry and the others again, clearly he was even worse off than they thought.

 

“Hello Flash,” Leonard drawled as he walked into the Cortex.

“So, what’s the mission?” he asked.

“Snart? Uh what mission? We didn’t call about any mission,” Barry replied.

“But the team said-” Leonard started to ask with a furrowed brow of confusion before a swing of Sara’s staff knocked him out cold.

“Whoa! What the hell was that about?” Cisco exclaimed.

“We need you to keep an eye on Snart for a while,” Mick informed them.

“What do you mean, keep an eye on him?” Caitlin asked.

“Leonard hasn’t been the same since we got him back. At first, he acted like we expected him to what with him spending so much time with everyone and not wanting to be alone after having been all by himself for so long but then those clingy habits started to become a fixture of his personality. Like he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d be alone again at any moment,” Ray answered.

“Yeah, we tried to help him but no matter what we did he just kept being clingy and obsessed with being a hero because he thought I didn’t want him unless he was one. We just don’t know what to do anymore. So, we came here, hoping you guys would be able to help him move past this and get better. I know you guys aren’t experienced psychologists or anything, but we don’t have any idea of how to fix this. You guys have known him longer than most of us and if you could find his sister, Lisa, then maybe she could help too. If anyone can help him it’s you guys,” Sara added.

“Alright. We’ll try and figure something out. We’ll call you once he’s better, okay?” Barry replied.

“Okay,” Sara agreed before kneeling down to Leonard to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodbye Leonard. We’ll see you again soon. I promise,” she whispered with another kiss.

“I love you,” she said before getting up to head out the door with Mick and Ray.

 

* * *

 

The cab arrived at Arkham Psychiatry and the driver turned back to Mickey, fully clad in his costume.

 

“Alright that’ll be thirty bucks. Fork it over,” the driver asked.

“Here. Keep the change,” Mickey replied in his disguised voice as he passed the man a wad of fifty bucks.

“Sure thing freak,” the driver said nonchalantly as he took the money and counted it.

 

Mickey stepped out of the cab and banged the side of his helmet to activate the earpiece.

 

“Dude, you there?” Mickey asked his friend.

“Whoa dude is that your voice? Cool, you sound like the Green Arrow or something. You at the clinic?” Logan asked as he finished hacking into the security cameras both inside and outside Arkham Psychiatry.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t. BTW if this is going to be a long-term thing, we might need to incorporate the earpiece into the helmet itself.”

“How come?”

“Because banging on the side of my head to activate the earpiece, that I can’t reach when it’s under the helmet, is stupid and makes me look like an idiot,” Mickey snarked.

“Ooh, good point. We can work on that later. You know assuming we don’t get this whole thing over with tonight which I really hope we do because you are edging dangerously into the illegal activity territory.”

“What makes you say that?” Mickey asked as he picked the lock to the building.

“Oh I don’t know maybe the fact that you’re currently breaking and entering. How do you even know how to pick a lock anyway?”

“I don’t know, guess it’s just in my blood.”

“What?”

“Never mind. I’m in. Which way to the file room?” Mickey asked as he entered the clinic.

“Uh down the hall, take a left, third door on your right,” Logan replied as he glanced at the office’s blueprints.

 

Mickey followed Logan’s instructions and picked the lock to the file room. He started searching through the files hoping to find the names that were on Azrael’s list.

 

“Fries, Victor. Isley, Pamela. Nygma, Edward. Quinzel, Harleen,” Mickey read as he came upon each of the names on the list, taking photo copies of the files as he looked over each one.

 

Quinzel and Nygma had already been killed according to obituaries he had found online. Strange that the clinic hadn’t shredded their files yet. Then he came upon the file he had hoped he wouldn’t find.

 

“Wynters, Leonard,” Mickey read off as he snapped a photo of his father’s file.

“Your dad? What’s he got a file for?” Logan asked.

“Don’t know but I-” Mickey started to ask before the back wall spun open revealing a man standing there in a white lab coat, holding a file.

“Hello,” the man remarked, fiddling with his glasses.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“No. I was just leaving,” Mickey replied as he moved hesitantly toward the door, keeping his eyes locked on the doctor who he recognized to be Doctor Strange before racing out of the file room.

“I think not,” Strange remarked as he pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and typed in a command code.

 

Suddenly the clinic filled with a gas and Mickey started to cough as it entered his lungs.

 

“Mickey? Mickey what’s happening? Mickey!” Logan freaked out as he saw the events unfold on his computer screen.

 

Mickey collapsed onto the floor as the gas overtook him. The last thing he registered was Strange walking toward him, now wearing a gas mask.

 

“Hmm, looks like you might just become my most interesting patient yet. Now won’t you?” Strange remarked with a smile as Mickey fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! It can be a sort of Christmas present to me. ;-)


	5. Insane Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

When Mickey awoke his head was spinning and throbbing, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Whatever was in that gas definitely did a number on his head which was hanging as he was practically slumped over. As he came to he started to notice that his torso, wrists, and ankles were bound to something; a chair judging from the fact he was in a seated position.

 

He also noticed that aside from his boxers and undershirt he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Clearly the deranged doctor had taken his suit from him as a safety precaution… or to prevent Mickey from escaping; either way. As he groaned in pain he felt his head be pushed upright by someone who pulled open his eyelids and shun a light in them to his dismay as the migraine he had didn’t appreciate light all that much.

 

“Uh-huh,” Doctor Strange remarked before letting go of Mickey’s face and reaching for a recording device in his pocket.

“Patient number 052 appears to be a male, mid to late teens, Caucasian, curly golden blonde hair, icy blue eyes, approximately five foot nine inches-” Strange spoke into the recording.

“Five foot ten you asshole,” Mickey complained as he strained to open his eyes in the bright white room.

“Correction, five foot ten inches, athletic build, weight is approximately 160 pounds, subject presents with Conduct Disorder along with signs of Dissociative Identity Disorder and possible Persecutory Delusional Disorder,” Strange added to his recording.

“Hey I’m not delusional and I don’t have multiple personalities and I certainly don’t have the aggressive tendencies that go with Conduct Disorder. Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?” Mickey interrupted.

 

Doctor Hugo Strange then set the recorder down on a nearby table.

 

“While Conduct Disorder does often present with aggressive behavior it can present just as well with merely the non-aggressive types of behaviors such as breaking and entering among various other serious rule violations such as rummaging through private medical files, and almost certainly going out past curfew,” Strange remarked as he paced slowly around Mickey.

“Meanwhile I only said that you show signs of Dissociative Identity Disorder, this costume of yours, this alter-ego if you will, being a prime example of my reasoning,” he continued, gesturing to Mickey’s costume hanging on the nearby wall.

“Then there’s the Persecutory Delusional Disorder which I can only assume since what other reason would you have to invade my office and search through my files if you didn’t have wild and erroneous beliefs of medical malpractice or the like? Obviously you are a very disturbed individual.”

“Says the shrink who kidnapped a teenager and is holding him hostage,” Mickey retorted.

“I haven’t kidnapped you. On the contrary you have been submitted for psychiatric observation for an indefinite period of time during which I shall attempt to treat you for your tragic mental afflictions,” Strange replied with a sinister smile.

“You’re insane and when I get out of this you are going to pay!” Mickey growled as he struggled against the ropes.

“Young man if I were insane I would be the patient. Not the doctor.”

“Now tell me, why is it exactly that you felt the need to break into my office? Why are you here?” Strange asked as he bent down beside Mickey.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

_Leonard woke up that morning lying next to Sara after a brilliant night of love-making to see her happy and sated face with the smallest hint of a smile on her beautiful face. Sara always did look radiant in the morning. He slowly reached over to brush a bit of hair out her face so that he could lean in and press a tender kiss to her soft lips. She started to hum in appreciation and kiss him back as she awoke._

_“Morning Len. Sleep well?” she asked with a smile._

_“Very,” he replied with another kiss._

_“Glad to hear it. Now come on we have work to do,” she said as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed._

_Leonard then wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back to him._

_“Mm, no,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder._

_“Len, we have to get up,” Sara giggled._

_“Five more minutes.”_

_“Len.”_

_“Ten more. Fifteen!”_

_“Len!” Sara said pulling out of his arms and looking back at him._

_“What? I like holding you and being with you and having you all to myself,” he smiled as he pressed several kisses to her neck._

_“I know you do but we have work to do, and I need to shower.”_

_"Really? Well then how’s about I join you?”_

_“You’ve joined me practically every time since you got back and every time it takes up more time than we can afford.”_

_“Fine then we just shower. No games, no fun, just the menial task of cleaning without making the shower steamier than it already is,” he smirked as he leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by Sara._

_“Len.”_

_“Fine. We’ll get up,” Leonard pouted._

_“That’s the spirit Len,” Sara replied as she stood up._

“ _Len_ ,” a voice echoed in his head.

“Len. Leonard!” Barry repeated bringing Leonard out of his daydream.

 

He’d been doing that quite a lot lately, ever since his friends dumped him off at STAR Labs. When they left him the first time, back at the Oculus, it was because he wanted them to leave, because it was a life or death situation. This time they didn’t leave to save themselves, they didn’t leave because he asked them to. This time they just left. They abandoned him. The team abandoned him. Mick abandoned him. _Sara_ abandoned him. Now he was stuck here at STAR Labs with Barry and his merry band of nerds who were trying to make him less crazy.

 

“I’m not crazy,” he muttered, not turning his head to look at Barry on the other side of the cell door down in the Pipeline.

“I know Len. But after all that time you spent alone you’ve become so starved of human contact that you have a panic attack whenever you’re left alone. You become desperate and clingy. Snart, this isn’t like you. Okay, and we’re just trying to make you better.”

“I’d be better if people didn’t keep leaving me. I’d be better if my friends hadn’t abandoned me, if you and the nerd squad didn’t keep me locked up in here.”

“Snart, we tried to take you outside and interact with people, but you hugged a mob boss and started a bar fight at Saints and Sinners. Okay that can’t happen again.”

“In my defense I forgot that he wanted me dead. And anyway that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t take me to the seediest bar in the city. If you want me to interact with people who don’t have criminal records drag me to that dumb coffee shop you like so much or something. I don’t care where so long as I don’t have to be locked up in here all alone in this small… tiny cell,” Leonard said as he started to have trouble breathing.

“Snart, you okay?”

“I- I can’t- I can’t take this- I can’t take it. I want out. I need out. I need air,” Leonard started to hyperventilate.

“Snart, Snart, calm down. Calm down, just breathe, breathe,” Barry said before he began demonstrating proper breathing techniques for Leonard to mimic.

 

* * *

 

Logan was back at the motel freaking out about what happened to Mickey after seeing him be knocked out and dragged into a secret room by some insane doctor. Holy crap this was messed up! Then there was a knock on the door… well more of a pounding than a knock. At the sound the most high-pitched and girlish scream to ever exist escaped his lips as he flinched away from the door.

 

“It’s Alice, Logan,” Mickey’s nanny said from the other side of the door.

“Heeeyy Alice. How are you?” Logan asked as he answered the door.

“Pissed off, worried, and confused as to how you didn’t break the windows with that scream of yours. I’m also confused how you can produce a scream like that and still be a boy but that’s beside the point,” Alice said as she marched into the room.

“Where’s Mickey?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Uh…. Okay look he’s probably going to get in trouble from me telling you this but quite frankly I don’t know what else to do so here it is. Mickey broke into Arkham Psychiatry to find answers about a list that Azrael had on him that might explain why the guy tried to kill his dad. But then, this crazy doctor guy comes out of a hidden room and uses knock out gas on him, drags him into the secret room and now I can’t see what’s happening because the secret room or whatever doesn’t have cameras linked to the buildings main security system!” Logan explained in a panic.

“He did what?!” Alice screamed.

“I’m sorry. Look I only came along to make sure he didn’t get in over his head. Clearly, I failed and I’m so super sorry. Please don’t tell my mom!”

 

Alice sighed then reached into her purse to pull out a pistol. Logan screamed once again at the sight.

 

“STOP SCREAMING!” Alice shouted.

“PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” Logan screamed.

“I’m not going to kill you, you idiot. I’m going to shoot the son of a bitch who kidnapped Mickey. And you’re going to help me.”

“Me?!”

“You said you saw where the secret door is. So tell me where and I’ll go and get Mickey back. Simple.”

“Okay and what if this guy activates the gas again and knocks you out too?”

“I was on the swim team in high school and college. I can hold my breath a good long time. Now tell me where that door is and I’ll go get idiot number two back so that I can ground his sorry ass.”

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Leonard was sitting in his cell down in the Pipeline thinking about how badly he had been betrayed by those closest to him, about how they abandoned him and locked him away where they wouldn’t have to deal with him. They were his friends and they betrayed him. Sara was the love of his life and she abandoned him. The people who meant the most to him all turned their backs on him. Or so he thought.

 

“Snart, there’s someone here who wants to see you,” Iris told him as she let him out of the cell.

 

They headed upstairs to the Cortex and there he saw none other than Sara Lance standing before him, holding a very young baby, sound asleep in her arms. She looked up from the small child and smiled at him like how she used to back when she loved him.

 

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Iris said as she excused herself from the room.

“Leonard, this is our son, your son. I named him after you; Leonard Junior,” Sara explained to him.

“Leonard Jun-” he gasped bring a hand to cover his mouth and the other to clutch his chest.

 

“Can- Can I hold him?” Leonard asked after a moment as tears threatened to drip from his eyes.

“Of course you can,” she smiled as she passed him the baby.

“Oh he’s gorgeous. How- how old is he?” Leonard said in awe as he stared at his young son.

“Just a day. I found out I was pregnant a few days after we dropped you off and figured it would be best to wait until after you were better to introduce you to him. But, he’s already been born, and you still aren’t any better yet. I want you to be a part of his life, Len, but you need to get better first. You need to get better for him. Please,” Sara begged, placing a hand on his arm.

“Better. Right. You all want me to get better,” he said before glancing down at a gun lying on the desk beside them.

“But none of you are making me better,” he said as he picked up the gun and aimed it at Sara who backed away on instinct.

“You’re only making me worse. You left me, you abandoned me, you locked me up!” he snarled at her.

“Len. Leonard put down the gun. Okay? Just put down the gun,” Sara insisted as she reached out to him.

“Just put down the gun,” she repeated.

 

* * *

 

Doctor Hugo Strange moved Mickey to another room in the hidden sublevels and locked him in a cell which Strange referred to as his new inpatient room. There were other cells too. They also had people within them including Nygma and Quinzel who he thought had been killed by Azrael.

 

“I’ll be right back. I just need to prepare some things before the first round of your electro shock treatments,” Strange said before moving to leave.

“Is that how you brought the dead back to life?” Mickey asked.

“So you heard about my two patients over there? Yes, it is quite tragic what my associate’s rogue patient did to them. But fortunately their temporary brain death allowed them the chance to get a fresh start, a reset if you will. With a simple treatment of electro shock therapy they were able to recover from their traumatic ordeals and start anew and hopefully recover from their mental afflictions as well.”

“Yeah and that’s why they’re here? Because Azrael gave them a _fresh start_ as you put it?”

“No, they and my other patients are here because they are my most damaged patients. They are the ones in need of the most help.”

“The only one who’ll be needing help is you, asshole!” Alice shouted as she entered the underground facility and proceeded to shoot Hugo Strange in the shoulder knocking him down to the ground.

 

She then opened the door to Mickey’s cell and pulled him out and toward the exit.

 

“What about them?” Mickey asked in regard to the other patients.

“The police will get them later. Right now I need to get you out of here,” Alice said as she continued to pull him out.

 

They got out of the building and ran off down the street.

 

“Go, go, let’s go!” Alice shouted at Mickey.

“Not. So. Fast,” a man said to them as he rounded the corner with a gun himself, aiming it at Alice and Mickey.

“You- You’re Doctor Simon Hurt. You’re Azrael’s doctor,” Mickey said as Alice tried to pull him behind her.

“His name is Michael Lane, not that that’s any business of yours. You know, doctor-patient confidentiality and all that. Now I really hate to do this. I really do but I can’t let you leave and go disrupting our research by telling the cops about all this. You understand,” Hurt replied as he pointed the gun directly at Mickey’s head.

“NO!” Alice screamed as she pushed Mickey out of the way and got shot in the head herself.

 

She fell to the ground with a thud, a crack sound emitting from her neck as she hit the pavement. There was no doubt that she was dead. Mickey gagged at the sight, trying really hard not to scream.

 

“Your turn,” Hurt said as he aimed for Mickey yet again.

 

However, Mickey wasn’t about to become another victim of these twisted doctors and pulled Hurt’s arm away causing him to shoot at the ground instead. He then elbowed Doctor Hurt hard in the face, knocking him out cold and took off running away as fast as he possibly could.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

“Len, just put down the gun,” Sara asked as she reached out.

 

She grabbed the gun and tried to release it from his grip only for him to hold onto it harder accidentally pulling the trigger in the process. Sara had been shot in the abdomen and fallen to the ground as blood poured out from her wound. Their newborn son started to cry loudly.

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay little guy. You’re okay. We- We just have to get away is all. Yeah come on,” Leonard whispered to his son as he headed out of the lab.

 

He made it outside where he found a van with a car seat inside, undoubtedly the car Sara used to get their son there. He then proceeded to place the baby into the car seat as he continued to cry loudly.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay baby. Don’t cry. We’re going to be alright. We’re going to get far away from here and it’ll just be you and me and nobody can ever leave us or betray us again,” he said as he closed the car door and entered into the driver’s side.

“You and I? We’re going to be happy again. We’re going to be fine and we’re never going to be alone ever again. You know why?” he asked his son as he started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

“Because we’ll have each other. You know something, though? I’m not that big a fan of Leonard Snart Junior. Firstly because the name Snart is a crime in and of itself and second of all because you deserve not to be named after me. I’m not a good guy. My partner Mick though, he’s the best guy I know. How’s about I name you after him? You like that?” he asked with a smile as he drove away from STAR Labs.

 

His infant son then stopped crying.

 

“Yeah. I thought you’d like that. But maybe not Mick. So, how about Mickey? You like Mickey?” Leonard asked his son as he looked into the rearview mirror to see his son look up at him.

“Yeah. Mickey. You’ll be Mickey. And I’ll find a new name too. A new name for a new life. A better life. A happier life. We’re going to be so happy little guy. Just you and me. I promise. Just you and me,” Leonard smiled idly, turning back to focus on the road as he drove, not noticing when his son’s ears started to drip blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Leonard did NOT kill Sara. I can assure you. As always let me know what you thought down below!


	6. Panic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

After running from the scene, Mickey arrived back at the motel where Logan was in midst of freaking out.

 

“Dude, dude, breathe. Just calm down,” Mickey insisted as he tried to snap his friend out of panic mode.

“Calm down? Calm down?! Are you fucking kidding me?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! You were abducted by an insane psychiatrist and then your nanny was killed by another insane psychiatrist! Holy fuck this city is messed up! We have to call the police!” Logan shrieked before hyperventilating.

“I already did that, made the call anonymous so the cops wouldn’t be able to bring this back to us. GCPD should arrive at Arkham any moment now to arrest those psychotic bastards. Now how’s about we calm down, gather up our stuff, and hop on the next train home pronto? Sound good?”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. Let me just- let me just grab my stuff and then we can- Hey what happened to your clothes?” Logan asked, getting his breathing under control as he noticed Mickey was still in his underwear.

“That nutjob Strange took my suit from me. Now would you just get your things so we can-”

 

Suddenly the lights went out and Logan let loose a high-pitched scream as he clung onto Mickey.

 

“Dude would you get off me? There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Mickey said as he turned on the flashlight app on his phone.

“It’s just the lights,” he finished as the light illuminated both himself and the shadowy figure standing behind him.

 

Logan then fainted at the sight much to Mickey’s confusion as he didn’t see the man.

 

“So what is it that you call yourself?” the figure in the dark asked, startling Mickey who jumped back and held the light out to see the man dressed in an all-black cape and cowl uniform with some kind of utility belt around his waist with a sort of bat logo on his chest; holy crap this was…

“You’re- you’re,” Mickey stuttered.

“I’m Batman. Now I’ll ask again. What do you call yourself?” Batman asked for a second time.

“M- Mickey Wynters.”

“I meant what do you call yourself when you put on your suit? All vigilantes have a second name they go by. What’s yours?”

“I- Well I haven’t really thought about it. I mean I really only put the suit together to stop a deranged asshole from killing my dad and then it just kind of spiraled from- I’m sorry how- how do you know about me?”

“I make it my business to keep an eye on every vigilante in the world. When a new one pops up I usually let them deal with whatever they have going on. But seeing as how you brought your fight into my city you left me no choice but to confront you. And given that you don’t seem to have a clue what you’re doing you’re lucky I found you out before anyone else did.”

“Hey just because I’m new to this doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh really? Then tell me, what do you plan to do with the files you’ve obtained from breaking into Arkham Psychiatry this evening?”

“Well I’m going to look over my dad’s file for starters and then I’m going to…” Mickey said, trailing off as he came up blank for ideas on what to do next.

“Thought so. Word of advice kid? Go home, hang up the suit, and leave this to the professionals,” Batman said walking past him.

“Oh yeah and why should I- Hello?” Mickey asked, turning to see that Batman had completely vanished.

“Huh, guess he really does do that.”

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Leonard was singing along to a song that was playing on the radio, smiling as he drove miles away from Central City with his son sound asleep in the backseat. He had never imagined that he would be a father one day but to have this little bundle of joy in his life now was too perfect. Sure Sara had betrayed and abandoned him but Leonard wasn’t going to let that get him down. He had a kid now and had to focus solely on making him happy and giving him a good life. He took care of his sister when he was barely a teenager, surely taking care of his own son when he was in his mid-forties would be no big deal.

 

“Almost out of the state little buddy. Soon we’ll be in Illinois. There’s this great little place called Hub City. Nice town, low crime rate, no metas. Super safe. Should be just the place for us to start a new life. What do you say little guy?” Leonard said to his son before glancing in the rear-view mirror to check on him.

 

He was horrified when he saw dried blood on the outside of Mickey’s ears and considering Mickey was unconscious he had to park at a rest stop in order to check just to be sure his son was breathing and had a pulse which luckily he did.

 

“Okay Mickey, we’re going to take a quick trip to the nearest hospital and we’re going to get you checked out by a doctor, okay? Okay. Just hang on little guy, I’m going to figure out what’s wrong,” Leonard replied as he got back into the driver’s side of the car.

“Just hang tight kiddo, okay?” he added as he started the car and drove off toward a hospital.

 

* * *

 

Mickey and Logan arrived back home in Hub City so early in the morning that Logan decided to crash at Logan’s place just to avoid his parents’ wrath for staying out until 4 in the morning.

 

“I’m just gonna-” Logan said to Mickey before falling face first onto the couch in his living room, completely exhausted from staying up so late.

“Night man,” Mickey replied as he headed upstairs to his room, ignoring how loudly his friend snored.

“Alright dad, let’s see what you were going to doctor crazy for,” Mickey muttered as he turned on his computer and checked on the photos he took of the psychiatric files from earlier.

 

He read through several pages and the first thing he noticed was a diagnosis for Separation Anxiety Disorder. Mickey was surprised when he read that. Sure his father was a total helicopter parent but he wasn’t so clingy that the diagnosis really fit the bill. Then again this was made almost sixteen years ago and a lot can change over time. He went on to read his father’s personal history that came up during their sessions and was shocked to read the part where his dad had been a time-traveler and been trapped on a time ship for 2 years completely alone.

 

At first he figured those notes were some kind of joke or proof that his father really was mental. Then he read the notes Strange had made next to it that hypothesized these events as the cause of his disorder. He had to admit, as crazy as Dr. Strange was, that did make sense. He kept reading over his father’s past and his psychiatrist’s notes learning things he never knew before like the fact that HIS MOTHER WAS ALIVE!!! Holy crap! How could his father keep this from him? Why wasn’t his mother in his life if this was true? What the hell happened all those years ago?

 

Then Mickey got to the part of the file where Strange listed the reason for his father coming to see him and read the words Strange seemed to have written down verbatim…

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

“I was so messed up that I thought Sara wouldn’t let me near my son again until I changed and I didn’t want her to take him from me… So, I shot her in order to escape with him. God it was the worst thing I have ever done. I never wanted to hurt her. I loved her. I just didn’t want to lose my son,” Leonard told Dr. Strange during their first appointment several weeks after the incident in Central City.

“But then as I was taking him away I saw that his ears had started bleeding and when I took him to a doctor the doctor told me that excessively loud noise had damaged his eardrums and that he had been rendered deaf because of it. That’s when I realized that the sound of the gun going off when I shot his mother… that’s what did it. In that moment I realized that I had hurt not one but two of the people that I loved the most. And what’s worse is that my father he um he used to hurt me a lot when I was growing up and I swore- I swore to myself that if I ever had kids that I would never _ever_ hurt them. But I did. I hurt my son and now he’s going to have this disability for the rest of his life,” Leonard added breaking down into tears over what he had done.

“I see. Here, have a tissue,” Hugo replied as he held out a box of tissues, one of which Leonard took.

“Help me doctor. Please. I ca- I can’t do this anymore. Something’s wrong with me. I know that now and I don’t want to risk hurting my son again over this. Please! Please, help me. I don’t know what to do. I mean for God’s sake I couldn’t even bear to leave Mickey at home for this. I- I-” Leonard begged, gesturing to Mickey’s car seat before crying some more.

“It’s alright Leonard. Everyone has their problems to overcome, their demons to face and I’m going to help you with them. Now far as I can tell you seem to be suffering from a severe case of Separation Anxiety Disorder. In most cases straightforward therapy would be the simplest solution. However, in your case I feel a combination of therapy and medication would be the best course of action,” Dr. Strange said as he reached for his prescription pad.

“I’m recommending 25 milligrams of Zoloft once a day and asking for you to come back on a weekly basis for subsequent sessions for both therapeutic purposes as well as seeing if the medication needs to be altered in any way. Okay?” Strange stated as he handed Leonard the prescription.

“Yes, of course. Thank you doctor,” Leonard sighed, getting up to leave with Mickey.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you next week. You can schedule the appointment with the receptionist. Good day, sir,” Hugo said with a smile as Leonard left.

 

Dr. Strange then pulled a recording device from his pocket and began to speak into it.

 

“Patient number 005, Leonard Snart aka Leonard Wynters…”

 

* * *

 

It was nearly noon when the doorbell rang, waking Mickey up from his slumber at his desk which was now covered in drool.

 

“Huh?” Mickey asked groggily as he came to before noticing the saliva on his desk and laptop.

“Oh man!” he muttered, wiping it up when Logan called out from downstairs.

“Dude, do you want me to get that or should you?”

“I’ll get it,” Mickey called back as he rushed down the stairs.

 

Pulling open the door, he saw Detective Sage standing on his porch.

 

“Hello again Mr. Wynters, do you know where your nanny is at this moment?” Sage asked him.

“It’s Mickey. Mr. Wynters is my father, and no, I don’t know where Alice is at the moment,” Mickey replied, trying not to scoff at his witty retort about his dad being Mr. Wynters when in fact he wasn’t.

“Well it seems that Alice was murdered last night in Gotham City. We looked into it and found that you and a friend of yours had also purchased train tickets to the city earlier in the day. So care to tell me what you were doing in Gotham last night?”

“No sir I do not care to tell you why I was in Gotham last night. Do you care to tell me why you’re investigating a murder outside of your jurisdiction?”

“A friend of mine asked me to look into what you’ve been up to lately. Heard you broke into Arkham Psychiatry and assaulted one of the doctors there, a Simon Hurt, who happened to have also been found dead at the scene of your nanny’s murder. Care to explain that?”

“Wait a minute I didn’t kill anybody! Doctor Hurt was alive and only mildly bruised when I took off running from him because he had a gun and tried to kill me! He was the one who killed Alice, not me!”

“Never said that you killed her.”

“Really, because it sure sounded like you did!”

“Ease up kid. Now look, I know it was you on that roof with Azrael the other night and I know you didn’t actually assault anybody. That’s just what the GCPD told me from the eyewitness report on the events with the police sketch matching your description.”

“Eyewitness, let me guess, Hugo Strange?”

“I’m not at liberty to answer that question.”

“So that’s a yes. Look I don’t know what exactly those doctors were doing but I do know that Strange was in on it with Hurt and that if anyone’s responsible for wacko number two’s death it’s him.”

“In on what exactly?”

“Didn’t you just hear me? I said I don’t know what they were up to. Geeze and people say I’m deaf.”

“Look the GCPD’s investigating Arkham as we speak but in the meantime I want you to keep your nose out of it. If Strange is as bad as you say he is then chances are he could come after you. So keep your head down, stay out of trouble and leave this stuff to the police okay. I don’t want to have to arrest you for vigilantism,” Sage replied before heading back to his car.

“Who said I was a vigilante?” Mickey scoffed.

“Batman,” Sage answered as he slammed his car door shut and drove off.

“Batman huh. Hmm, guess Vic Sage is more interesting than I thought,” Mickey shrugged as he headed back inside.

“Dude the cop knows Batman? Man you are in so much trouble,” Logan remarked.

“Shut up dude. At least I didn’t faint at the sight of Gotham’s very own dark knight.”

“You ever going to let me live that down?”

“Nope,” Mickey smirked as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a toaster tart from the toaster.

“Hey! That was mine!”

“You snooze you lose,” Mickey said as he bit into the pastry.

“Whatever man. So hey what did you and Batman talk about last night anyway?”

“Not much. Guy just asked me for my ‘vigilante name’ and suggested I quit before I’ve even begun,” Mickey replied as he turned on the TV and started flipping channels looking for the news.

“Oh I’m pretty sure it’s too late for that last part,” Logan replied grabbing the second toaster tart.

“But speaking of which, what are you calling yourself?” he added.

“Well my dad used to tell me this story about my mom and-” Mickey answered before coming across a news broadcast about a coma patient who had ran out of the hospital during a CT scan without showing signs of conscious brainwave activity.

“Dude, that’s my dad!” Mickey exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!
> 
> PS I am not a medical expert I only found the stuff from the flashback online so please do not use this fic as a recommendation for treatment of any sort of mental disorder.


	7. Call me Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I came up with my description for Mickey I googled pictures to better help me visualize it in my head. Then I found a picture that looked a lot like a young Wentworth Miller but with blonde hair even though it wasn't him and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. So I did a little photo editing to get it just right and figured I'd add the result to the chapter down below. So here I give you the Captain Canary love-child Mickey Wynters! 
> 
> Also see on my Tumblr page for better view:  
> https://crypticbeliever123.tumblr.com/image/169716362108

Mickey didn’t know what to think. How was it even possible for his father to have been walking around without having a single conscious brainwave? His father had never sleep-walked before and to do so with a brain injury seemed impossible to say the least. There had to be some explanation but what?

 

“Maybe that Strange guy did this. I mean he’s insane, and he’s been your dad’s therapist for I don’t even know how long. Maybe he did something to turn your dad into a mindless zombie or something,” Logan suggested as Mickey paced back and forth in his living room.

“Maybe… still where could my dad have gone? It’s not like he just got up in the middle of a CT scan to go nowhere.”

“True but if I had to guess I’d say he’s probably going to meet up with Strange. It’s probably like some sort of brainwashed thing in his head or something to go to the doc and do whatever he orders him to.”

“Good thinking. He’d probably be going to the train station then. Let’s go,” Mickey said as he grabbed his jacket from the coat hooks.

“Nuh-uh. No way man. I am not getting involved in this. We should just call the cops and tell them our theory.”

“We’re teenagers. The first thing any cop will say when they hear us talk is ‘leave this to the professionals’ and ‘don’t tell us how to do our jobs’. Cops don’t listen to kids which means we have to find him ourselves.”

“No, we don’t. Like you said, we’re kids. Kids can’t do jack squat when it comes to this stuff.”

“You know what fine, if you want to stay here and be a coward that’s fine but I’m going to get my dad back before Doctor Crazy can screw him over even further,” Mickey replied as he opened the front door.

“Oh and Logan?” he added before sticking up his middle finger at his friend.

“Oh I’m sorry did you mean to sign something at me? Because I’m not familiar with that sign in ASL. Does it mean, I am an idiot with a death wish? Or no wait it means I’m stupid and won’t listen to my much smarter, more handsome friend,” Logan replied sarcastically.

“Jackass,” Mickey called out, rolling his eyes as he slammed the door behind him.

“Douchebag!” Logan called back.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Leonard was back for another appointment with Dr. Hugo Strange and was staring at a photo of him and Mickey while sitting in the waiting room. It had been two years since Mickey came into his life and looking at his son’s smiling face in the picture from his second birthday a week ago left him with both a smile on his face and a knot in the pit of his stomach. Sara should have been there. She should be a part of their son’s life but because he was selfish and scared and just overall not in his right mind he had stolen any chance for her to have a relationship with Mickey. He had taken him away and now he had only two options; return to Sara and watch her take Mickey from him forever while he got locked up for kidnapping or stay in hiding and have Mickey grow up without his mother.

 

He knew it was wrong and he knew he was being selfish, but he just couldn’t give up his son. He couldn’t. He couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again and even though Hugo Strange had been quite helpful in getting him over his issues he still felt a clinginess towards his son as if he was his safety net, the thing he held onto to keep himself calm and somewhat normal. He knew that would probably sound crazy to the doctor but that’s how he felt, like he needed Mickey in order to keep from having a complete breakdown.

 

“Dr. Strange will see you now,” the receptionist spoke up.

 

Leonard headed into his therapist’s office and shook his hand in greeting.

 

“Dr. Strange good to see you again,” Leonard smiled.

“Likewise Leonard. So tell me how was Mickey’s birthday party? I understand your son is now two years old,” Hugo Strange asked.

“It was good. Mickey was really happy. He got a couple of really great presents from his friends… well technically his friends’ parents but still. Everyone of them made him happy. You should’ve seen his face light up whenever he ripped off the wrapping paper. I mean he was just-” Leonard replied with a huge smile on his face before it fell flat.

“Something wrong Leonard?”

“Yeah. I’m just… feeling a little guilty. You know it’s been two years and every time a holiday like this comes around I just keep thinking ‘Sara should be here’, she should be here to see Mickey grow up and to spend his birthdays with him and watch him stuff his face with cake and just-” he sighed.

“I understand. You still have feelings toward Sara and it’s perfectly understandable to regret keeping Mickey from her especially on a day that means as much to her as it does to you.”

“What do I doctor? I mean should I just give him back and face the music? Should I just accept this feeling and keep him to myself? I mean what should I do to make this right?”

“I can’t tell you what’s the right thing to do or not. I can, however, help ease your conscience with a bit of hypnosis.”

“Hypnosis?”

“Yes, I use it in certain cases to help set a patient’s mind at ease for a while. It’s not all that different from meditation, just clears the mind and frees it of worry to allow one to focus better on logic and common sense rather than the emotional ties that burden us. I can assure you there is nothing to worry about.”

“Well alright, doc. I’ll try anything.”

“Good. Now let’s get started, shall we?” Hugo Strange said with a smile as he set aside his notepad.

 

* * *

 

Mickey arrived at the train station just in time to see his father boarding a train.

 

“Dad! Dad stop!” he called out to his father to no avail as Leonard simply boarded the train without so much as glancing in his direction.

 

Mickey rushed toward the train hoping to make it before it took off only to be stopped in his tracks by a security guard.

 

“Sorry kid. Not without a ticket,” the guard said.

“You don’t understand my father’s in a coma and he just boarded that train I have to stop him!”

“Kid of all the excuses I’ve heard in my day that is by far the worst. How could a comatose guy board a train?”

“I don’t know but he did. Please. DAD!” Mickey cried out as he saw the train doors close.

 

Mickey then punched the kneed the guard in the groin and flipped him over his shoulder before rushing toward the train as it started to take off.

 

“Dad! DAD!” Mickey called out before being grabbed by one of the guards as he attempted to jump onto the moving train.

“HEY! Let me go! Dad! DAD!” Mickey shouted as the train left the station completely.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

“That should do it. Now when I snap my fingers you will awaken and be in a state of peace and tranquility. Do you understand?” Strange asked the hypnotized Leonard who nodded his head in response.

“Good,” Hugo Strange smiled at him before snapping his fingers.

“How do you feel Leonard?”

“I feel- I feel good, great in fact. Thank you so much doctor.”

“You’re quite welcome Leonard. Now we will need to meet again next week just to check in. I do hope that things go well for you in that time.”

“I hope so too. See you in a week doctor,” Leonard replied, shaking Strange’s hand as he stood to leave.

“See you then Mr. Sna- I’m sorry. Mr. Wynters.”

 

Leonard then headed out of the office as Hugo Strange pulled out his recorder.

 

“Patient 005’s mental suggestion has been implanted. We shall see in due time whether the suggestion has proven effective. The trigger would be as simple as a vocal command, however, I do worry that a state of mental purity such as what is experienced in meditation could result in a premature activation. Additionally, should the patient somehow come across severe enough brain damage that he is rendered without brain activity could the same effect and bring about the suggestion prior to initial need for it? I must confer with my associate Dr. Hurt on the matter. He always has had more experience with mental suggestions than myself. I do wonder, still, whether or not the suggestions I have implanted in _his_ mind have taken effect at all or if he is merely playing me. Of course the only real way to know would be to trigger the suggestion but that would result in a rather permanent state, one which would only hamper my research at the time. Until then I shall be keeping my eye on 005 and on Dr. Hurt as well.”

 

* * *

 

Mickey sat in the Hub City police station after the incident at the train station. He didn’t care so much what his punishment would be for assaulting the guard, all he cared about was that his father had taken off to who knows where and without any conscious thought in his mind. All he cared about was that his father was slowly but surely slipping away from him, possibly forever. All he cared about was that some insane doctor had been doing God knows what to his father for years and that he might lose him at any moment.

 

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. I thought I told you, literally not even and hour ago, to leave this to the cops. But what do you do, you go running off trying to handle something that no kid your age should ever have to deal with. Now I know it’s hard for you to have your father be in a coma… or whatever’s going on with him but assaulting people isn’t going to bring him back,” Detective Sage said, walking up to the holding cell.

“It would’ve if I had acted faster. Could’ve stopped my dad from getting on that train,” Mickey replied with a shrug, eyes fixated on his feet.

“Yeah… well,” Sage replied before giving a small sigh.

“Look the train was headed to Central City. Do you know if he might’ve had any reason to go there at all?” he added.

“No.”

 

Mickey was lying of course. He knew after all he’d read that that was where his father was from, that that was where he had become Captain Cold. What he didn’t know was why he was going back there? What was going on with him?

 

“Alright then. I honestly don’t believe that for a second, but alright. Look, we’re going to be looking into this. I’m going to call the CCPD over in Central and we’re going to-”

“You can’t call the CCPD! Please leave them out of this! Please!” Mickey shouted, finally looking up from the floor.

 

He knew that if the CCPD got involved that his father’s true identity would come out and that he’d be arrested, and Mickey would never see him again. Mickey couldn’t bear to see that happen.

 

“Please,” Mickey asked again in a quieter tone.

“Alright. We’ll keep you posted. Okay?” Sage conceded, knowing that the kid must have a good reason not to want the Central City Police involved; whatever it was.

“Okay.”

 

Detective Vic Sage was just about to head out of the room when he turned his head back to Mickey.

 

“You know Batman said that you’re aiming to be some kind of vigilante. Not that I condone that or anything but… what name were you planning on going by?”

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Mickey was five years old and getting tucked into bed by his father after a long day of play. It had been the only way Len could stop the temper tantrum Mickey was throwing over having to start school the next day. Leonard pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead with a smile on his face.

 

“Goodnight buddy,” Leonard whispered as he reached for the lamp.

“Daddy, what was mommy like?” Mickey asked before his father could shut out the lights.

“Your mom?”

“You never talk about her.”

“You’re right, I don’t. It’s just hard to talk about her without missing her.”

“But I miss her all the time and I don’t talk about her at all.”

“Good point. Alright well the thing you have to know about your mom is that she was _the_ most amazing woman in the world. She was so kind and strong. She cared about those she loved more than anything and wouldn’t let anything stop her from protecting them. But it wasn’t just the people she knew that she protected and fought for. She protected lots of people; strangers that she had never even met. She cared deeply about people so much that she risked everything to save them.”

“Like a superhero?”

“Yeah. But she wasn’t just a hero or even superhero. She was-” Leonard smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Call me Legend,” Mickey answered with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter down below! Also interested in what you thought of Mickey's picture. I tried so hard to edit it to perfection but still feel I didn't get it quite right.


	8. Partners in Crime

After being released from the police holding cell about an hour later Mickey returned home and headed up to his lab in the attic to find Logan working on a suit.

 

“Dude what are you doing?” Mickey asked his best friend.

“What does it look like? I’m recreating that suit of yours using these blueprints of yours, with some of my own modifications thrown in to make it so much better. For instance, I’ve added a built-in communications device in the helmet and after finding out your dad is Captain Cold I’ve been working on thermal protection using a techno-fiber material that adjusts the temperature to keep the wearer warm in cold environments or cool in hot ones like if you ever went up against the wrong end of his friend’s Heat Gun,” Logan replied as he continued working on the tech.

“Dude how did you know my dad was Captain Cold?”

“I found it on your computer. First of all, your security software and password are both weak as fuck. And second of all, if you’re not going to delete your internet history after you’re done you could at least delete specific searches from your google search bar. I mean I would’ve found that stuff anyway but still,” Logan shrugged.

“Alright well why would you add thermals to the suit anyway? Not like my dad would ever shoot me with that Cold Gun of his.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I just figured with your dad walking around in a coma probably the result of brainwashing that he might do something he wouldn’t do conscious. But sure let’s just go ahead and say that it’s impossible that he would ever shoot you.”

“Whatever. How much more work do we have to do to the suit until it’s done?” Mickey asked as he took a seat at the work table.

“Uh about an hour if we work together. Why?”

“My dad just hopped on a train to Central City.”

“And you want to go after him?”

“No. I want to go to Gotham City and track down that bastard Strange, so I can find out how to stop my dad from whatever the hell he’s doing. If I just went to Central straight away I wouldn’t know how to help him, and he might wind up getting hurt or even killed. Strange did this to him. He’s the only one who can tell me how to fix my dad. So we need to get this suit ready and find Strange before this gets even worse. Now hand me those Lineman’s pliers, I need to adjust the wiring in the gauntlets.”

“Sure thing. How long do you think this whole vigilante thing is going to last?” Logan replied as he passed his friend the pliers he asked for.

“No idea. Turns out my mom is the White Canary and that she and my dad worked to save all of history according to his patient file. Seems to run in the family. Might never end,” Mickey answered without looking up as he worked on the wiring in the gauntlets.

“Do you want it to end?” Logan asked, looking directly at Mickey.

 

Mickey paused what he was doing and took a breath.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Leonard is sitting in an all-white room at a table sketching something on paper with a thousand-yard stare on his face as Doctors Hugo Strange and Simon Hurt watch from the side.

 

“You seem to be getting better and better with your mental suggestions,” Hurt said to his colleague as they watched Leonard intently.

“It helps when you’re not just starting from scratch. His past as a career criminal and subsequent supervillain do make it easier to suggest certain activities. Still, I wasn’t sure this one would even work. Not many people are talented enough artists to even be able to draw a blueprint,” Strange replied as Leonard finished with his sketch.

“Ah, you’re done. Excellent,” Strange remarked as he took the paper in his hands to look down at a blueprint for the Cold Gun.

“This shall do just fine. Take this and round up the materials we’ll need to build the gun, I need to take Mr. Wynters back up to my office. Do let me know if you have trouble gathering anything. I can have one of our patients do a little… shopping… so to speak. Come along Leonard,” Strange added as he handed Hurt the blueprint and walked out with the hypnotized Leonard in tow.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, that should do it. Care to test it out?” Logan asked his friend once they finished up on the suit.

“You have to ask?” Mickey replied with a smirk before hurrying to slip on the suit.

“Nice. One question though, why the uh star emblem?” Logan asked, pointing to the icy blue, eight-pointed star with the diagonal points shorter than those that were horizontal and vertical that rested at the center of the suit’s chest.

“I don’t know. Thought it looked good,” Mickey shrugged as he put on the helmet.

“Hmm. So, you going to test out the tech or what?”

“Of course. First things first, laser gauntlets,” Mickey replied before aiming his fist at a piece of wood on the other side of the room and blasting it apart.

“Nice! Now how about we try the communicator?” Logan asked as he grabbed his headset and headed down the stairs out of the attic.

 

Mickey pressed a finger to the button on the side of his helmet and said…

 

“Test, test. Do you read me? Over.”

“Read you loud and clear. You hear me okay?”

“Yep,” Mickey replied as Logan marched back up into the room.

“Great now let’s try the anti-removal feature I added in.”

“Anti-removal feature?”

“Yeah that bit of fabric lining the edge of the helmet has electro-magnets in it that lock on to the ones on the suit’s collar locking the two pieces together, so no one can unmask you unless they press this button which will be kept at base with me for security purposes. Pretty clever huh?”

“Yeah. Wonder if any of the other heroes have something like that.”

“No idea. Ready to try it?”

“Yep,” Mickey said before reaching up to try and pull off his helmet to no avail.

“Sweet it works. Now how’s about we try the-” Logan tried to ask before his cell phone beeped.

“Dude seriously, is now the time to be checking your news notifications?”

“Uh dude now is definitely the time to be checking the news. Look,” Logan replied as he held up his phone to show live news coverage of a fight going on in Central between the Flash, Kid Flash, Vibe, and Captain Cold.

“No time to test anything else. I need to get answers from Strange now before my dad winds up getting killed or arrested,” Mickey replied as he headed out of the attic with Logan following behind.

“Dude relax, the Flash and his friends don’t kill people and it’s not like they’ve had the best record when going up against your old man. I mean he and the Flash faced off like what, four times and how many of those did your dad actually go to jail?”

“Two. So basically there’s a 50/50 chance of my dad going to prison.”

“Yeah unless you factor in the fact that he’s currently brainwashed which, having gone up against your father before, the Flash will notice and try to help him with. Hell, with all the rumors about the guy working with STAR Labs he’ll probably have a better chance of fixing your dad than you do.”

“Yeah and when he is fixed he’ll call in my mom, his friend and ally the White Canary, and interrogate him until he gives me up.”

“And you don’t want to meet your mom?”

“I do. But if she gets a hold of dad she’ll take me away from him, from my home, my life. I have a good life here and I’m not too interested in giving it up just yet. Now stay here and monitor me from the lab. I’m going to Gotham,” Mickey finished as he left his house.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Hugo Strange set out the parts for the Cold Gun on the table before Leonard who sat there with a blank expression.

 

“Leonard, I want you to piece together your gun using these pieces. Do you understand?” Strange asked, receiving a nod in response.

“Excellent. Please begin,” Hugo smiled as he stepped aside to let Leonard work on putting together the Cold Gun.

“I see you managed to acquire the parts. Were there any issues?” Strange asked Hurt who was off to the side taking notes.

“Only with a couple of pieces but Patient 012 was able to acquire it with relative ease, even in spite of the small setback that was Batman showing up. I hear the media’s calling our patient the Riddler now,” Simon replied as Leonard made quick work of the gun assembly.

“The Riddler? Hmm, a fitting name for such a mind as Mr. Nygma’s. However, the fact that all criminals these days seem to require silly pet names is quite alarming. Just goes to show that there is no shortage of mental instability in the world.”

“I don’t know. I actually think the names make it more fun. I’ve been thinking of giving such names to all our patients. For instance Mr. Cobblepot I call the Penguin and Ms. Isley I refer to as-”

“What the hell is going on here?!” a blonde woman shrieked as she entered the room.

“Ah, Dr. Quinzel, surprise to see you down here,” Strange remarked.

“Save it Strange. I knew you two were up to something the minute I saw Mr. Nygma on the news! I don’t know what you did to him or what you two have been doing to your other patients but I-” Dr. Quinzel shouted just as Leonard finished with assembling the Cold Gun.

“Ah Leonard, I see you’ve finished with your assignment. Now for your next one, a test. Fire the gun at Dr. Quinzel. We need to be sure the gun works,” Strange interrupted.

“Gun? Wha- AGHHHHH!” Dr. Quinzel screamed as Leonard froze her into a statue.

“Pity. She did always make the office more joyful,” Hurt remarked.

“Yes, but assuming our work with Patient 026 has any merit we might be able to find a use for dear Harleen yet.”

“You really think Mr. Fries is on to something with his experiments?” Hurt asked, quirking up his brow.

“Yes. I do,” Strange smiled before turning to Leonard.

“Excellent work… Captain Cold,” he added with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Mickey arrived in Gotham City. Exiting the train, he received stares from everyone as he was already in full costume. That was when he noticed another person everyone was staring at; a person who had their eyes on him as well.

 

“Hello Batman. Come to stop me?” Mickey asked in his helmet-disguised voice.

“On the contrary, I’m here to help you,” Batman replied.

“You are?”

“He is?” Logan asked at the same time over the communication frequency as he watched the whole thing through the helmet’s camera and microphone.

“Not like you’re going to find Strange without my help. Come on, the Batmobile’s this way,” Batman replied as he walked toward the parking lot.

“The Batmobile… awesome,” Mickey whispered under his breath before sprinting after Batman.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

An explosion goes off at City Hall followed by a symphony of laughter and wheezing. A man with pale skin, green hair, and a purple suit walks out arm in arm with a woman in a jester’s outfit as the people inside the building collapse with grins frozen on their faces, wheezing as the green gas fills their lungs. Doctors Strange and Hurt watch the scene through hacked security cameras.

 

“Told you pairing Quinzel with Patient 002 was a good idea,” Strange remarked.

“Yes, and as always your brilliance astounds me. They do make quite the pair even if this is just a test run of their skills,” Hurt replied as Quinzel threw a pie at an incoming police car making it explode on impact and the other cop cars to come to a screeching halt.

 

Quinzel and her green-haired partner burst into a cacophony of laughter as they headed to their van. Just before they reached it, however, Batman landed on the roof of the van with a thud.

 

“Ah the Batman, this should be fun,” Strange smirked.

“Ah the Batman, this is going to be so much fun!” the man in the purple suit remarked with a grin as he and Quinzel stepped back from the van.

 

Batman then leapt off the van and threw a punch at the other man.

 

* * *

 

The Batmobile drove through an underpass before Batman pressed a button in the Batmobile opening up a hidden tunnel. Mickey was sitting in the passenger’s seat, looking at the car’s panel of buttons and gadgets in awe. For something that’s been around for a little over a decade the Batmobile was insanely advanced.

 

“Mick- I ca- Camera- I-” Logan tried to say as their communications broke up.

“Logan? Logan?” Mickey replied as he pressed the button on his helmet.

“Should’ve mentioned, the tunnel cuts out all outside frequencies besides my own. The cave does the same,” Batman mentioned as he continued to drive down the long tunnel.

“Cave?” Mickey asked as Batman drove the car into a large cavern filled with all sorts of souvenirs from past adventures and computers so advanced he almost drooled just looking at them.

 

Batman parked the Batmobile and they stepped out of the vehicle. Mickey looked on in awe at the facility.

 

“Welcome to the Batcave,” Batman said, stepping out of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	9. Batman and Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend._

“This… is the Batcave? Whoa. I thought this place was just some sort of myth or something,” Mickey commented as he took everything in.

“It’s not. Care to take off your helmet? Not like you really need it here anyway,” Batman replied.

“Can’t. The helmet’s stuck on with electromagnets and can only be shut off via a remote that I do not have and seeing as how this place blocks out all outside communication, I can’t ask my friend to shut it off for- YOW!” Mickey exclaimed as Batman stuck a taser at his neck until the electromagnets decoupled allowing Batman to pull the helmet off of Mickey’s head.

“Was that really necessary?” Mickey yelled at him, rubbing his neck.

“At least you saw me coming. Alfred’s not that polite.”

“Who the hell is- OW!” Mickey exclaimed as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

“Sorry sir, but I did need to remove the tracking device from your neck and I really don’t have the patience I used to,” a thin, older looking man with a pencil-thin mustache explained as he held some type of extractor in hand that was holding a microchip between its pincer like structures.

“Uh… what is that?” Mickey asked as he looked at the chip.

“Tracking device. Pay attention. Good work Alfred,” Batman replied, taking the chip in hand as he moved toward the computer.

“Any day sir,” the older man, Alfred replied as he set down the tool he had used to remove the chip from Mickey’s neck.

“Okay, one question… WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A TRACKING DEVICE IN MY NECK?!”

“Hugo Strange put it there while you were knocked out. He puts them in all his quote unquote patients in order to monitor their location. It’s also how Azrael was able to track down a number of them such as your father. Strange can’t detect your location in here but I can use my systems to back-trace the signal and allow us to find him instead,” Batman replied as he inserted the chip in a slot on the computer console and began typing away at the computer.

“Uh-huh and you couldn’t have just said that instead of tasering me in the neck and giving me some heads up before you extracted the damn thing?”

“You must forgive him, he’s not exactly one for good manners,” Alfred replied.

“Oh really? And what’s your excuse?”

“Where do you think he gets it from?” Alfred smirked.

“No offense, but you people are nuts. Just saying.”

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

“You are completely nuts!” Alice yelled at Leonard as he prepared Mickey’s lunch for school in the morning.

“No, I just have a completely different opinion from you. And by the way, why exactly are you so against this? I mean he’s not your son,” Leonard replied as he finished cutting the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half diagonally.

“I’m against it because he is too young to be learning how to fight.”

“He’s eight, Alice. When I was his age I would’ve killed for some lessons in defending myself. Besides, there’s no guarantee that switching him over to that fancy private school is going to make the bullying stop.”

“No but taking him out of ballet would.”

“I’m not taking him out of ballet. He enjoys it too much. Besides why should my son have to change what he does or who he is because some people are assholes? Telling him to give up on the things he likes just to please other people is a terrible life lesson.”

“Yes and making him learn how to fight when he’s not even at double digits is just going to encourage violence.”

“Karate isn’t about violence, it’s about self-defense, which he needs right now. Mickey, you dressed yet?” Leonard called out.

“I look stupid!” the eight-year-old Mickey called back from upstairs.

“Everyone else is going to be wearing the exact same thing. You look fine, Mickey,” Leonard shouted back.

 

Mickey then marched downstairs and into the kitchen with a frown on his face and his school uniform in disarray. The shirt was sloppily tucked in and the tie was in a knotted mess.

 

“Here, let me help,” Alice said, moving to assist.

“No, no. I’ve got it,” Leonard interjected as he bent down and helped Mickey tuck in the shirt properly.

“Alright, now watch what I do. This is a very important skill that every man should know how to do. You watching?” Leonard asked his son who nodded in response as Leonard began to fix the tie and straighten it out.

“See? Not that much harder than tying a shoelace. Now come on, we’ve gotta get you to your new school,” Leonard added with a smile once he was finished.

“What if everyone hates me there like at my old school?” Mickey asked.

“They won’t, you’re too good of a person to have everyone hate you and besides these are fancy shmancy prep school kids who do fancy shmancy extracurriculars. I bet there’s a few of them that do ballet too. I already know that one kid from your ballet class goes to this school. What’s his name? Starts with a J, always messes up the pirouette?”

“Jeremy? He goes to my school?”

“Yep. Now come on, you’re going to be late,” Leonard replied as he grabbed Mickey’s lunch bag.

 

* * *

 

“This is where Strange is hiding out from the cops? In a novelty joke factory?” Mickey asked as he and Batman arrived in gear at the location they tracked Hugo Strange to.

“Don’t let appearances fool you. This is arguably the most dangerous place in all of Gotham,” Batman replied as they entered the building.

“How so? I mean it’s just a bunch of old gags and toys like-” Mickey asked as he picked up one of the nearby trinkets, an ordinary looking ball he began bouncing on the ground.

 

Batman then grabbed it out of his hand and threw it far across the room.

 

“Hey what was that fo-” Mickey tried to ask before the ball exploded across the warehouse.

“Never mind,” he added.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Dark Knight himself… and I see you’ve brought along a patient of mine,” Strange remarked.

“I’m not your patient. Now you are going to tell us what you did to brainwash Leonard Wynters and how to reverse it or else we’re going to tear you apart,” Mickey threatened in his helmet’s disguised voice.

“Why would I do that when you are terribly outnumbered and out-armed?” Strange asked with a smirk.

“There’s two of us and I only see one of you. You sure you’re not the one who needs to get their head checked?” Mickey retorted.

“Remember when I said this was the most dangerous place in Gotham?” Batman asked.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked a cacophony of laughter sounded throughout the building, causing him to dart his head around to look for the source before Harley Quinn and the Joker leapt down from the rafters.

“They’re why,” Batman answered as Mickey turned his head to the sound of the door opening and banging shut.

“And it looks like they brought friends,” Mickey pointed out as Mister Freeze, Firefly, and Bane entered the building from behind them.

“Patients 002, 009, 014, 026, and 038. Some of my more successful experiments.”

“You’re what, building some kind of supervillain army?” Mickey asked.

“I am showing that with the right treatments the human mind can be bent to be capable of accomplishing something phenomenal. Just a little push and a person can go from being a simple, small-minded individual to being someone who can revolutionize technology and change the world overnight.”

“Not all change is good,” Batman remarked.

“Perhaps not. No matter. Kill them,” Strange ordered of his lackeys.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Mickey was sitting in his new school’s cafeteria alone as he pulled out his lunch, a PB & J sandwich, a bag of chips, baby carrots, and a juice box. He was then joined at the table by another boy from his class.

 

“ _Hi, I’m Logan. You’re new here, right?_ ” the other boy signed.

“ _You know sign?!_ ” Mickey signed back with wide eyes.

“ _I have a cousin who blew their eardrums out in an explosion over in Syria a few years ago. She’s a soldier in the army, taught me ASL,_ ” Logan replied.

“ _Cool. My name’s Michael Wynters, but everyone just calls me Mickey._ ”

“ _Cool. So what do your parents do for a living?_ ”

“ _My dad works for this company that creates security systems for rich companies._ ”

“ _That’s cool. My dad works at a law firm and my mom’s a doctor. What about your mom? Does she work?_ ”

“ _No… My mom died when I was a baby,_ ” Mickey signed back with a frown as he looked away from Logan.

“ _I’ve seen her in pictures that my dad shows me. But I can’t remember her,_ ” Mickey added.

“ _Here, you need this more than me,_ ” Logan replied as he pushed his chocolate pudding pack to Mickey.

“ _Thanks… Does this make us friends?_ ” Mickey signed with a small smile.

“ _The best,_ ” Logan smiled at him as they ate their lunch.

 

* * *

 

Harley Quinn came at Batman, swinging her giant hammer at his head just barely missing as he pulled his head back. He then grabbed the handle of the hammer on the backswing hit Harley, forcing her to release it just as Joker attempted to stab him with a dagger. Meanwhile, Mickey was being charged at by Bane who attempted to bring his fists down to crush Mickey. Luckily for him, the adjustments he and Logan made to the suit enhanced his strength just enough to be able to stop the big brute’s fists. Though he was still struggling under his opponent’s immense strength.

 

Mickey pushed up on Bane’s fists enough to grant him a chance to get in closer so that he could grab Bane by the torso and throw him up and over his shoulder, colliding with Joker and Harley as they attempted to strike Batman. Fire then came out from Firefly’s wrist blasters, hitting Batman’s fire-retardant cape as Batman pulled it up to better cover himself. Mickey on the other hand found him on the wrong end of Mister Freeze’s ice gauntlets as the villain pelted him with sub-zero temperatures.

 

“Ice shielding?” Batman asked.

“Techno-fiber material. It adjusts the temperature, so I don’t freeze or burn. Seems like it’s working. Not even chill- AAH!” Mickey screamed as he was lifted into the air by Bane who slammed him into the ground over and over again as Freeze assisted Firefly in a combined hot-cold combo assault on Batman.

 

Mickey then reached to press a button on his belt which produced an electric shock throughout the suit, zapping Bane with a hefty dose of electricity causing him to drop Mickey and stumble back as he fell unconscious from the shock.

 

“Nice suit,” Batman remarked as he threw a batarang at Firefly who fly into the air to dodge before returning to fire at Batman who kept jumping out of the fire’s blasts.

“Thanks,” Mickey replied as Freeze returned to shooting at him instead of Batman.

“Dude he’s totally icing you right now. You have to do something!” Logan barked in his ear.

“I know that!” Mickey replied before aiming his laser gauntlets at Freeze’s own icy ones, blasting them to cause enough damage that the sub-zero beams stopped firing at him and instead encased Freeze’s hands in ice; not that that would hurt someone who was used to the cold.

 

Mickey then blasted Mister Freeze in the chest, knocking him back into a wall as the villain hit his head hard. Mickey turned to assist Batman only to see the seasoned hero didn’t need his help as he had thrown a pair of batarangs at the villain’s wrist blaster, disabling them. Batman then ran up the side of a wall and leapt out to grab onto Firefly and puncture his jetpack with something sharp from his utility belt; probably another batarang. The two fell from the air and upon landing Batman promptly dealt Firefly a strong uppercut, knocking off the villain’s helmet and knocking him out cold.

 

“Dude… that was awesome,” Mickey remarked as he held up a hand for a high five.

“We still have work to do,” Batman replied, ignoring the gesture and instead heading to the door.

“Oh right, Strange. Dammit he must’ve gotten away by… now,” Mickey replied, following Batman out to see some pint-sized kid in a red tunic, green pants, and black and yellow cape with a foot on a gagged and bound Hugo Strange and arms crossed.

“What took you so long?” the kid, about ten if Mickey had to wager a guess, asked.

“Joker, Quinn. Freeze, Firefly, and Bane,” Batman replied simply.

“That all? Hmm, guess the wannabe slowed you down,” the kid with a very apparent attitude remarked as he stepped off Strange.

 

Batman pulled Hugo Strange off the ground and removed the gag, before pulling him close to look the man in the eye.

 

“I am going to make this very clear. You are going to tell us how to reverse what you did to Leonard Wynters or I am going to break every bone in your body, sever your spinal cord so you can never walk again, and tear out your tongue so that you can never sway anyone to madness again,” Batman growled.

“He’s terrifying. You work with him?” Mickey asked the kid.

“I live with him,” the kid answered.

“I am so sorry dude.”

“Talk! NOW!” Batman snarled at Strange.

“You seem to have very aggressive tendencies. Perhaps I- OW! Ow, ow, ow! Okay! OW! I’ll tell you!” Strange replied as Batman hit the midway point on his femur causing a loud snap to be heard before he grabbed ahold of Strange’s hand and squeezed it hard with cracking noises sounding as well.

“Talk,” Batman said as he released his grip on Strange’s hand.

“In order to reverse the mental implant I must say the code phrase, Cold shall melt in Wynter, and Mr. Snart will be as good as new,” Strange replied.

“Perfect. Let’s go,” Mickey replied.

“Wait. You said _you_ had to say it. The code phrase won’t work for anyone else’s voice, will it?” Batman asked.

“No, it won’t.”

“Then say it again,” Batman responded as he pulled out a recording device from his belt and held it up to Strange’s face.

“Cold shall melt in Wynter. There, are you happy?” Strange asked in an exasperated tone.

“Nope,” Batman replied before tossing Strange into the trunk of the Batmobile and shutting it.

“Here,” Batman said, tossing Mickey a small device.

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“It’ll get you to Central City faster. Press the blue button, input the coordinates, press the green button, then go through the portal,” Batman replied as he and the kid got into the car.

“Portal?”

“It’s called a boom-box. Opens wormhole-like portals called boom tubes to any location on earth or other earths. Father actually met someone from one once. An alien by the name of Clark. Helped him deal with aliens from his universe that had these devices. Got to keep one as a souvenir,” the kid answered.

“I’m expecting you to return that later by the way,” Batman added as he shut the Batmobile.

“Got it. Thanks… Wait, did he just call you-” Mickey tried to ask before the Batmobile took off at an impressive speed.

“Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	10. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of how I went from being a straight-A prep student to a 16-year-old vigilante. This is the story of how I became The Legend._

“Alright, I’ve got the info we need to fix my dad, or at the very least shut down the autopilot. Any idea where he is right now before I use this… thing to teleport over to Central?” Mickey asked Logan over their radio frequency.

“Yeah. Says here he and the Central City heroes, Flash, Kid Flash, and Vibe just took him down while he tried to hold the mayor and several city officials hostage. Doesn’t seem like he’s been brought in to jail so they must’ve taken him somewhere else.”

“The Flash works with pretty much every other hero on earth, probably includes my mom. He must’ve taken my dad in so my mom could get answers on where I am. Or he noticed that my dad wasn’t quite himself and brought him somewhere to fix him and then interrogate him about me.”

“Either way they probably took him to STAR Labs. All the rumors say that’s the Flash’s secret headquarters.”

“Then that’s where I’m going. Hope this thing works as well as advertised,” Mickey replied before punching in the coordinates to the boom-box Batman lent him.

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

“So this piece should go here and then this wire connects to this piece here-” a twelve-year-old Mickey explained as his dad helped him with a school science project.

“How do you know how to do all this?” Leonard chuckled, amazed at how intelligent his son was.

“I don’t know, good teachers?” Mickey shrugged.

“Right, so what is this we’re making again?”

“A flying motorbike. It’ll run on rechargeable solar batteries that can hold three times the charge of a normal car battery. The tire rims will pop out on either side of each tire and flip over to act as fan blades that’ll propel the bike into the air at varying heights depending on the fan speed which will be controlled by the left handle. The rear turbine will move the bike forward at varying speeds up to 80 miles an hour to be controlled by the right handle and to turn left or right the driver just has to lean either way to get it to move.”

“And how do you keep the bike from flipping over when they do that?”

“The tire fans. They’ll have gyroscopic capability, so they’ll always be level with the ground to prevent the rider from flipping over and falling off.”

“That’s pretty smart. Maybe you’ll be an aerospace engineer or something one day.”

“Maybe. I don’t really know what I want to do in life yet.”

“Well you’ve still got a few years before you have to worry about that. In the meantime you just have to focus on getting good grades and getting this project of yours done on time.”

“No worries dad. I will. Thanks for helping me out with this. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”

“Hey,” Leonard said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“ _Nothing_ is more important than you. Okay?”

“Okay dad. I love you.”

“Love you too kiddo,” Leonard replied with a smile as he ruffles his son’s curly blonde hair.

 

* * *

 

After inputting the coordinates for STAR Labs into the boom-box, Mickey stepped through the portal it opened up into a hallway in the facility. He headed toward the sound of voices coming from a nearby room, hoping his father would be there with the people who were talking. There he saw the Flash and Kid Flash, both with their cowls down and Vibe minus his goggles talking with a Caucasian woman with curly brown hair, a big shaven-headed man, and a blonde woman… his mother, as his father laid, strapped down to a medical-type bed.

 

“How could he be in a coma? His eyes are open and he’s talking,” Sara argued.

“I will freeze all of you and I shall bring this city to its knees!” Leonard shouted as he struggled against the restraints.

“Even if he’s not making any sense,” Sara added.

“I’m just telling you what these scans are telling me. He is in a coma. I don’t even know how he’s conscious right now,” the brunette woman insisted.

“I do. It’s called brainwashing,” Mickey replied as he stepped into the room before playing the recording of Hugo Strange’s shutdown code, causing Leonard’s eyes to close.

“What? What happened? Hey who are you and what did you do?” Vibe asked.

“I am the Legend. I came here to retrieve Leonard Snart and take him back to the hospital where he must rest in his current catatonic state. The recording I just played is the voice command needed to undo the brainwashing his psychotic ex-therapist performed on him. Now if you don’t mind I’ll just be taking him back to the hospital,” Mickey replied.

“Yeah I don’t think so. Snart stays here until we can figure out where his son is,” Flash responded, stepping between Mickey and Leonard.

“ _My_ son. Leonard lost the right to be called Junior’s father after he kidnapped him.”

“Junior huh? Funny and here I was thinking his son’s name was Michael,” the Legend replied.

“Michael? Like my name? Snart named the kid after me?” the big burly man, now obviously Mick Rory, questioned, staring at Mickey in shock.

“Yes,” Legend answered.

“You know about my son? You know where he is?” Sara asked.

“I am not at liberty to discuss that matter. However, I will assure you that your son is alive and well. Leonard Snart has taken very good care of him since you last saw him.”

“Bullshit. Now you tell me what you know about my son before I cut your throat open!”

“Easy! Easy Sara. Now look, let’s just calm down. Take a deep breath and-” Vibe interjected, stepping in front of Sara, slowly backing up toward Mickey to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

Instantly Cisco was able to get a vibe off him. He saw Leonard tucking Mickey in at night and read him a bedtime story. He saw Leonard teach Mickey how to ride a bicycle. He saw Leonard helping Mickey with his homework when he was younger. He saw Mickey start a summer internship at a lab in Hub City, holding up his ID at the front desk. He saw Mickey watch helplessly as his father got shot in the head. He saw Mickey working on his Legend suit. He saw Mickey pull on the helmet to complete his disguise. Instantly he knew what had happened to Leonard Snart Junior. Instantly he knew what his name was now, and where he was.

 

“Holy crap,” Cisco muttered, staring at Legend with wide eyes.

 

 

* * *

*Flashback*

 

Mickey was just about to test out his science project, hoping that the bike wouldn’t crash and burn. Due to his unfortunate mistake of voicing that concern out loud, his dad decided that he would test it instead.

 

“Alright, looks like you’re strapped in good,” Mickey remarked as he finished tightening the straps that would hold Leonard onto the bike.

“I’m still not sure about letting you have a turn after me. Just because you’ve got some decent safety features doesn’t mean this isn’t still a dangerous machine.”

“Come on, dad. It’s fine. Now just start the ignition, rev up the bike, and lift off. Let’s circle the block once for the first test. Maybe a few times just to be sure.”

“Alright. Here goes nothing,” Leonard replied before pushing the ignition button on the bike, popping out the wheel fans.

 

Leonard then gently revved up the left handle, causing a slow ascent about five feet in the air as the fans started to spin.

 

“Nice! Now try out the right handle to get moving,” Mickey suggested.

 

Leonard did as Mickey told and started to fly forward, first slowly then he twisted the throttle more to speed up. He took off at about 40 miles an hour, slowly going higher and higher into the air. After a couple quick laps around the block, Leonard slowed the bike to a stop and came to a soft landing.

 

“WHOO! That was awesome! I told you it would work!” Mickey cheered as his dad undid the straps to step off.

“Yes you did,” Leonard smiled proudly.

“I want to try it now,” Mickey replied, moving to hop onto the bike only to be stopped by his father.

“Whoa. Not so fast there, kiddo. Now I get that you want to take it for a spin. But in case you’ve forgotten I have actually driven normal motorcycles before and you don’t even have a license.”

“It can’t be that hard. You did it and you’re old. No offense.”

“None taken. Still I’d feel a lot better if you waited a while before trying it out. Okay?” Leonard laughed.

“Okay,” Mickey sighed, feeling rather deflated.

“Good. Now let’s go back inside. I need to make you dinner and you still have math homework to finish up,” Leonard replied, ruffling his son’s hair before heading back inside the house.

“Fine,” Mickey responded, moving to head inside before turning his head back toward the bike, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

* * *

 

“Cisco what is it? What did you see?” Kid Flash asked him.

“See?” Mickey questioned.

“I saw Sara and Snart’s son. I saw him growing up. I saw him watch Snart get shot in the head,” Cisco replied, turning to look at the others before turning back to stare up at Mickey who was a few inches taller than him.

“I saw him put together this suit. I saw him wearing it. This… this is him. This is their son,” he added.

“What?” Sara gasped.

“No. No, that’s a lie. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mickey denied.

“Yes you do. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t even try to deny it Mickey,” Cisco replied.

“Mickey? That what Snart calls you these days? Mickey Snart?” Mick asked.

“No, not Snart. Wynters. Mickey Wynters. Snart changed his last name. I saw his ID card, some sort of internship or something he had like last year.”

“Take off the helmet,” Sara asked of her son.

“No.”

“Take it off. Please. I want to see my son’s face. I want to look into those blue eyes of yours and see your smile… Please. Please just let me see you,” Sara said, unable to stop the tears that rolled down her cheek.

“Shut off the locking mechanism,” Mickey said to Logan over the radio frequency.

“Dude, are you sure?” Logan replied.

“Do it.”

“Alright,” Logan sighed as he pressed the button to shut off the locking mechanism on the helmet.

 

Mickey slowly pulled the helmet off and put it under his arm. He looked at his mother with a blank expression.

 

“There. Happy? Can I take dad and go now?” Mickey replied with a shrug.

 

Sara stepped closer and framed his face with her hands, a smile on her lips and tears staining her cheeks.

 

“My baby boy. I’ve missed you so… so much. God you look so much like your father… I love you and I have always loved you,” Sara sobbed as she looked up at her son with a smile.

“I know,” Mickey replied before a tear slipped past his eye.

“I- I’ve missed you too. A lot. You know dad told me you were dead. I didn’t find out you were alive until a few days ago… which is a- which is a long, long story. I love you mom,” Mickey cried with a smile.

 

Sara pulled her son into a tight hug, Mickey wrapping his arms around her in return as tears fell from both their faces.

 

“Not to interrupt this touchy family reunion and all but uh what’s with the uh things in your ears?” Mick asked.

“Oh uh my hearing aids? Yeah, I’ve got about 85 decibels worth of hearing loss in both ears, so I need these to hear well. I also compensate with sign language and lip-reading,” Mickey answered, pulling apart from the hug.

“You’re deaf? How? You were perfectly healthy when you were born,” Sara asked.

“I waaas, but then I might’ve sort of lost my hearing… after dad shot you and the gunshot damaged my eardrums.”

“You’re deaf… because of him? He made you deaf?!” Sara replied, positively livid.

“Mom, mom calm down. Please. Look I get it. Me being deaf, not something you’d want for me. But it actually doesn’t affect me that much. Hell I’d say it might’ve been a good thing.”

“Being disabled is a good thing?” Kid Flash questioned.

“Yeah… well no. But being deaf gave me an excuse to learn sign language. And like my dad used to tell me when I started to feel self-conscious about my hearing aids, any weakness is just an excuse to get stronger, be better. I’ve turned my losing my hearing into an excuse to learn multiple different languages to compensate for it. I can now speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, and Swahili. That advice he gave me? I’ve taken it to heart so completely that it’s changed my life for the better. When kids started picking on me I used that as an excuse to learn self-defense and now I have three black belts in karate, jiu-jitsu, and krav maga. When I kept breaking my toys I decided to learn how to fix them and now I can make stuff like this suit. When I broke my right arm in karate class I learned how to use my left hand and now I’m ambidextrous. That was just one lesson dad gave me, but it’s made me into someone amazing, someone I hope you can be proud of,” Mickey said, turning to his mother.

“I am proud of you. And I promise I am going to try and be as good of a mother as I possibly can. Now, Barry you get Leonard transferred over to the prison wing of a hospital for his coma. Mickey, let’s go and figure out how to-”

“NO!” Mickey shouted, interrupting his mother.

“No?”

“No. Okay I’m not letting you guys take my dad from me.”

“Mickey your father-”

“I know what he is! I know what he did! These past few days since he got shot, I’ve learned who he really was, his criminal history, the fact that he kidnapped me. I know he stole my chance to know you and that he took me from you. Okay, I know all of that. That doesn’t change the fact that he is my father or that he loves me and has only ever given me the best life anyone ever could. Ever since I found out that you were alive and that you were a superhero I’ve given some thought as to what my life could’ve been like if you had raised me. I would’ve grown up in Star City, the most dangerous city in the country. I would’ve gone to public school, which is in and of itself dangerous. I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to do all the things I like to do. I would’ve been raised in a blue-collar household. Okay, I know about how after coming back from the dead like twice the only job you could get was minimum wage whereas dad managed to get a high-end job at a security company. How he got past the background check I have no idea, but he did. And that’s all assuming you gave up your life on that timeship I read about in my dad’s psychiatric file. If you hadn’t I’d have grown up travelling through time, my life in constant danger of dangerous criminals, possibly being killed before I hit double digits,” Mickey ranted before stepping closer to his mom.

“Mom, I like my life. I love my life, just the way it is and that includes having my dad be a part of it and I don’t want you to take that from me. I want you in my life. I do. But not if you’re just going to take me away from my home, my school, my friends. Please,” Mickey insisted.

 

Sara took a deep breath and paused to consider her son’s words.

 

“Okay,” Sara nodded.

“Thank you, mom. I love you,” Mickey sighed, wrapping his arms around his mother.

“So what now?” she asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	11. Family of Legends - Collage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this isn't a chapter. I figured I'd use this little collage I made to serve as a break between the last chapter and the next to show Chapter 10 as being a sort of season 1 finale or mid-season finale and the next chapter being the season 2 premiere of the story or mid-season premiere. Nevertheless I hope you like it.
> 
> The Captain Canary family!


	12. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of my life juggling two parents who are at each other's throats with school, extra-curriculars, and fighting crime. This is the story of my life as a sixteen-year-old vigilante. This is the story of The Legend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so no flashbacks this time. Had too much present day plot to go through to include any this time around. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

It had been about three months since Mickey and Sara first met and since then Sara had decided to take some time off from the Waverider and moved into Mickey and Len’s home in Hub City in order to take care of him while his father was in a coma and to be a part of his life. Mick had followed suit, wanting to get to know his old partner’s kid and be there for Leonard, even if Sara argued that Len didn’t deserve it.

 

In the time since, Sara had begun teaching Mickey everything she learned from the League of Assassins so that he could better defend himself given he didn’t seem to be hanging up the Legend suit any time soon. They started training in the basement they had set up as a sparring room. Sara had even built a salmon ladder for Mickey to practice on and build up muscle. Not that he was all that good at it. He still had trouble getting up one rung.

 

As Sara moved to strike him with a backhanded maneuver with the stick in her right hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down only for her to wrap her left arm around the back of his head as he did causing her to throw him onto the floor.

 

“Not bad kid. You’re learning. But next time make sure you don’t leave your opponent’s arm free, otherwise they can use it to find a way to turn your defense into their offense,” Sara remarked, helping her son off the floor.

“Good to know… But I am getting better?” Mickey replied.

“Yep,” Sara smiled proudly.

“Awesome. So what do you say about maybe going to the hospital to see dad later?”

“Yeah, we could do that, _or_ we could go catch that new Star Wars that just came out. What is it like episode twenty now?”

“It’s only episode eighteen actually. It’s the last of the latest trilogy which follows the origins of the Jedi Order and the rise of the dark side. I hear this film is going to show the first of the Sith come about and begin the centuries long rivalry between the two sides. It’s going to be awesome.”

“Great, so we’ll do that and go see your dad some other time.”

“You say that every time I ask to visit him. You always go and change the subject and try and talk me into doing something else. I want to see my dad. He’s lying there in that hospital all alone and it’s not right.”

“You know what else isn’t right? Stealing a kid and hiding them from their mother for sixteen years.”

“Mom I get it, alright? You aren’t ready to forgive dad and I don’t blame you but he’s still my dad and he’s taken really good care of me, he loves me, and I love him whether you like it or not… _Please_. Let me see him.”

“Fine,” Sara sighed with an eyeroll.

“Yes! Thank you, mom!” Mickey replied as he pulled his mom into a hug.

 

Just then, they heard Mick enter, boots stomping down the stairs.

 

“Hey. You hungry? I got some grub from Big Belly Burger. Thought you guys could use a bite after your morning sparring session,” Mick asked as he set a couple of fast food bags on a nearby table.

“Yeah, thanks Uncle Mick,” Mickey replied as he walked over to grab a burger and some fries from the bag.

“No problem kid,” Mick said with a smile, enjoying being the kid’s honorary uncle.

“So, what’s the word from the Waverider? Things going okay with Zari in charge?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. She’s keeping everyone in line. Haircut’s taken that new guy under his wing. Meanwhile, Impulse’s been trying to get Nate to start dating again. Ten years after Amaya went back to the forties and Pretty’s still hung up on her.”

“New guy? What new guy?” Mickey asked, intrigued by the lives of the Legends.

“This wannabe Atom from the future. Big fan of Haircut’s. Name’s Ryan Choi, he’s like a couple of years older than you and apparently, he took on the mantle of the Atom after Haircut got killed in some battle in the future. Haircut keeps telling him that it’s better not to tell him how he died and that some things are better left as is. Don’t mean the kid ain’t persistent.”

“So Zari’s from the future, this Ryan guy is from the future, Kid Flash, who Uncle Mick insists on calling Impulse, is from the future, Amaya was from the past, and Black Siren’s from another universe and the only ones on the team who are from here and when, are a guy in a shrinking suit, a man who can turn into metal, and you guys.”

“Your point?” Sara asked her son.

“You guys have _the_ most awesome team ever!”

“Maybe one day you could be a part of it,” Mick remarked as he took a bite out of his burger before seeing Sara’s scowl.

“Or not,” he added.

“Just for the record, you are not allowed to join the Legends ever and you are going to college instead of becoming a full-time vigilante,” Sara informed her son.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. But seriously, why do you call Bart, Impulse?” Mickey asked Mick.

“Because he’s impulsive as hell. You’d think he’d be a bit more cautious after a year working with the team. But hey what’re you going to do? Kid’s only 14 after all.”

“And the only reason he’s allowed on the team is because he’s a metahuman with healing powers and with ARGUS being meta-hating assholes in his time who killed his family, he has nowhere else to go without causing damage to his own history,” Sara added.

“Got it. So no being a Legend even though someone two years younger than me already is. Good to know you don’t play favorites mom.”

“Sorry, gotta take this,” Mickey said as his phone began to ring.

 

He headed upstairs and saw that it was Logan calling before pressing answer.

 

“Hey Logan. What’s up? Before you ask, I can’t come see the new Star Wars with you my mom already wants me to go see it with her.”

“Very funny.”

“No seriously, what do you got? Anything on the latest string of robberies?”

“Yeah, they seem to share similarities with some crimes that took place in Gotham by a group called the False Face Society. Batman supposedly took the group down but from the looks of it he probably only took down the Gotham sect of the organization. Big boss probably just relocated to Hub to avoid the Bat. Good thing the Legend is still little more than a myth, means the society won’t be expecting you.”

“Any idea where I can find them?”

“No, but I know where they’re going to strike next. If their past crimes are any indicator they should be hitting up the bank on Third and Chesterfield today around noon. Think you can get there in time? You’ve only got like a half hour and traffic’s a bitch right now.”

“Of course I can. Remember that science fair project I made a few years back that my dad confiscated when I snuck out to go watch an MMA fight and never gave back?”

“Yeah?”

“I found where he hid it and moved it back to the garage. Just need a few minutes to gear up and I’ll be there in no time,” Mickey replied before hanging up.

“Going somewhere?” Sara asked as she came up behind him.

“Uh… no. What? No! Pfft. No.”

“You know it still amazes me how bad of a liar you are considering Snart and I are both really good at it.”

“Look mom-”

“No.”

“But I just-”

“I said no. Look I know you think you’re ready to go out into the field alone but you’re not. It took me like five years to get to where I am, and I’ve died twice! I know fighting alongside your mom is a bit humiliating.”

“More like a lot,” Mickey muttered.

“But I lost you once already and I’m not interested in losing you again, especially not in the way that I’ll never get you back again. So if you would just give me and Mick a minute to suit up we can head out to deal with… what was it again?”

“A robbery… at the jewelry store on fifth.”

“Great. You suit up and Mick and I will meet you at the door,” Sara replied as she headed off to get ready for the mission.

“Bad liar my butt,” Mickey muttered as he rushed to sneak out on his flying motorbike before his mom could stop him.

 

It wasn’t long before Mickey arrived at the bank just as the False Face Society were making their getaway. Using his gauntlets, he blasted the back tire of one of the getaway vehicles apart, gaining the criminals’ attention.

 

“Leaving so soon? And here I thought the banks were usually slower than this,” Mickey remarked.

 

The criminals started shooting at him which proved largely useless as the suit was bulletproof. Nevertheless the impact of the bullets stung like hell.

 

“That all you got,” Mickey grunted as he started punching out the bad guys left and right, not that that made much difference with how many of them there were.

“Dude you’re getting swamped. There’s too many of them,” Logan commented over the radio.

“Are you kidding? If my folks could handle this, so could I. I’m a Legend. I’m the Legend. I- Agh!” Mickey replied as he got knocked to the ground by one of the robbers.

“Let’s see if that helmet of yours can take a shot close-range,” the robber remarked as he held his assault rifle right up to Mickey’s face.

 

The criminal then got knocked back by a burst of flames. It was Mick… and his mom. On the one hand he’s embarrassed to need saving, on the other hand he’s grateful they kept him from getting killed just now.

 

“I told you, you weren’t ready to go solo,” Sara growled as she helped Mickey to his feet and joined him in fighting the robbers.

“I had the situation completely under control,” Mickey insisted despite knowing that he really didn’t.

“Uh-huh, sure you did,” Sara said as she whacked one of the bad guys over the head.

 

Mickey heard a scream of agony come from the side and saw one of the criminals get cut in half by a blade of fire.

 

“Azrael. You SON OF A BITCH!!!” Mickey screamed as he charged at his old foe, shooting at him with the lasers from his gauntlets that Azrael deflected with his sword.

“MICKEY!” Sara screamed.

 

Azrael leapt at Mickey, kicking him into a robber that had been charging at him from behind with a knife.

 

“Idiot,” Azrael said to Mickey before pulling him back to his feet.

“Watch your six or you’ll wind up getting yourself killed,” he added as he started slicing away at the robbers.

“Mickey, are you alright?” Sara asked as she came over to check on her son.

“Peachy. Just gotta take care of this asshole who shot dad!” Mickey replied as he rushed toward Azrael.

 

Azrael sliced through one of the armed robbers that was about to shoot Mick in the back, and the pyro in question turned around to see what just happened.

 

“Nice sword,” Mick remarked as he took out another thief.

“Thanks,” Azrael replied before slicing through the last of them, “Nice gun.”

“Thanks,” Mick replied just as Mickey came charging at Azrael from behind.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Mickey screamed as he tried to punch at Azrael who dodged the attacks until Mickey managed to land a decent blow, knocking him to the ground and his flaming sword out of his hand.

 

Mickey grabbed Azrael’s sword from the ground and held it, prepared to strike Azrael down.

 

“You are going to pay for what you did,” Mickey snarled.

“Mickey, stop!” Sara insisted.

“Wha- You can’t just call me by my name! I mean it’s called professional courtesy. Least you could do is call me Legend.”

“No, the least I could do is ground you. Mickey what the hell are you doing? He just saved your life!”

“Yeah and he also tried to kill dad! He’s the reason he’s in a coma right now!”

“You speak of Leonard Snart. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you and your family. I only sought to end the suffering his mental affliction and Hugo Strange had caused him. The madness is an infection, a curse of which I sought to cleanse the world before it could spread far beyond what it already was,” Azrael stated.

“See? He’s crazy,” Mickey replied.

“That may be but I’m not just going to let you kill him,” Sara informed her son.

“Why not? You kill people all the time.”

“That’s different. You are not- Where do you think you are going?” Sara said, gritting her teeth as she stopped Mickey from leaving the scene.

“I’m going to go check on dad. Since Azrael’s all healed up from the last time we fought and clearly escaped I need to make sure he hasn’t finished what he started,” Mickey replied, shaking his mother’s grip and rushing back to his flying bike.

“Mickey. Mickey!” Sara shouted after him as he took off for the hospital.

 

Luckily for him, he kept a change of clothes in the storage compartment of his bike. Meant he could change from Legend to Mickey Wynters with ease. He made his way down the hall toward his father’s room and entered, seeing his father still unconscious.

 

“Don’t get up on my account. No, no, please, stay where you are,” Mickey remarked with dry chuckle.

“Ahh you would’ve laughed. So glad you’re still alive. Saw Azrael again. Seems his bones have healed up nicely since he took that fall of his. You still haven’t healed though. I miss you, dad. Y’know I miss talking to you, I miss having you help me with my homework even though you barely understand any of it, I miss seeing you in the audience at my ballet recitals, I miss family movie night every Saturday… I just miss you so much, dad, and I wish you’d wake up,” Mickey said, moving to place a hand on his father’s shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Leonard’s vitals changed, and he began to squirm, eyelids scrunching up before blinking open.

 

“Dad?” Mickey asked, drawing his dad’s wide-eyed attention.

“What’s going on? Where am I? Where-” Leonard asked as he sat up and tried to get out of bed.

“Whoa, whoa, dad, take it easy. You were shot in the head. You’ve been in a coma for months. You need to stay in bed.”

“What did you just call me?” Leonard asked with furrowed brow.

“Dad?”

“Why the hell did you just call me that? What happened? Wha- What’s going on?” Leonard asked, looking around the room.

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	13. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My name is Michael Wynters, but you can call me Mickey. I am the son of Captain Cold and the White Canary, and if that doesn’t make me a badass I don’t know what does… Except maybe my black belts in jiu-jitsu, krav maga, and karate, my genius-level intellect, and my advanced fencing skills. But I digress. This is the story of my life juggling two parents who are at each other's throats with school, extra-curriculars, and fighting crime. This is the story of my life as a sixteen-year-old vigilante. This is the story of The Legend._

“I’ll ask you again. Why did you just call me dad?”

“Be…cause you’re my dad. You don’t- you don’t remember me?”

“No. I- I’m not a- I’m not a dad! Okay, I don’t have kids. This is crazy I need to go. I need to-” Leonard said as he attempted to get out of bed again.

“Whoa, dad, dad you need to stay in bed. Okay you were shot in the head. You’ve been in a coma for three months. And considering you don’t recall having a son, clearly, you’ve lost many, many years of memory,” Mickey insisted as he pushed his father to lie back down.

“Get off of me! I don’t have kids. I don’t… How- how is this possible? I was about to blow up in some huge explosion. I should be dead, not lying in a hospital bed with some teenager calling me dad. This doesn’t make any sense!”

“About to explode? You mean the Oculus, right?”

“How do you know about-”

“Because I’m your son. I know these things because I know you, and you know me… even if you don’t remember me.”

 

Mickey looked down at his father who was staring at him with eyes wide and full of confusion.

 

“I mean come on, look at me. Do you really not see the resemblance between us? Because if not then we should probably talk to the doctors about what kind of damage the bullet did to your occipital lobe. Uh that’s the visual processing center of your brain by the way.”

“Well… you do look like me. But how? I mean… how much did I lose?”

“If the Oculus is the last thing you remember I’d say about 19 years.”

“19? 19 years and I have a son… and I got shot in the head… Um, who uh… who is your mother?”

“Sara Lance.”

“Sara?” Leonard asked with a bright smile.

 

Leonard began chuckling, so happy to hear that the woman he had fallen in love with was the mother of his child.

 

“Yeah okay. Look I’m going to go find a doctor. Someone who can help with all this. I’ll be back in a sec,” Mickey said, taking a step away from the bed.

“No, please. Please stay,” Leonard said as he grabbed his son’s arm to stop him.

“Look, I- I don’t know what happened to me. I don’t remember anything from almost two decades and I- I really don’t want to be alone right now. And… and I need to get to know you, to try and remember you. Please stay?”

“Okay dad,” Mickey answered with a nod.

“Good. Good, thank you. Uh first things first… what is your name?”

“It’s Michael Quentin Wynters. But everyone just calls me Mickey.”

“Wynters?”

“Yeah it’s this alias of yours you adopted to give me a better life. You still go by Leonard though. That didn’t change.”

“Good to know. Okay second question, why do you have hearing aids?”

“Oh uh that- that’s nothing to worry about. Just uh- I was just born a bit early so my hearing wasn’t fully developed and I uh was just… born deaf in both ears. You know it- it’s nothing.”

“Right, right. You do realize you’re a terrible liar, right?”

“Yeah, so mom’s mentioned.”

“Your mom. Your mom, Sara Lance. Sara Lance is- Sara is the mother of my child. My god. I can hardly believe it. You know I told your mom once that I had been thinking of what the future could hold for her and me and although I didn’t specify anything, I had actually been picturing us maybe starting a family one day. To find out that it’s come true, that she and I are married, and we have a son… It’s the best feeling in the world,” Leonard smiled with contention.

“M-married? Uh no, no. You and mom- you guys never got married. You aren’t together. You broke up… years ago actually.”

“Oh. Sorry, I just assumed. Figured I’d have gone the traditional route with the whole having a family thing,” Leonard replied as his smile fell into a frown and he suddenly felt deflated.

“Well on the plus side I guess, at least I don’t remember screwing things up with your mother.”

 

Leonard gave a dry, sad laugh as he looked away from his son.

 

“Yeah, guess that’s one good thing.”

“So I’ve got to ask something. And I want you to be completely honest with me. No matter how bad the truth may be, I need to know it. Please?”

“Sure thing dad. What is it?”

 

Leonard swallowed trying to gather the courage to ask the one thing he was scared to know the answer of, nervous that the answer might be the exact opposite of what he wants to hear.

 

“Am I good father?” he asked with tears in his eyes.

“What? Yeah? Wh-why would you even need to ask that? I mean you’re a great dad. You’re the best dad I could have ever hoped for. Whe-where is this coming from?” Mickey answered, bringing a smile to his father’s face.

“Sorry. It’s just… my old man wasn’t good to me and my sister growing up. I’ve always been worried that if I ever had kids I’d turn out exactly like him. I just needed to be sure that wasn’t the case,” Leonard replied, taking his son’s hand in his own before looking up at him.

“It’s not dad. Look, you never talked about your father with me before but I can guarantee you that if he was a bad father that you and him are nothing alike. I promise, you’re a good dad, a _great_ dad. You’re always there for me when I need you. You help me with my homework even though a lot of it doesn’t make any sense to you. You make my lunch every morning and drive me to school. You’re there at all my competitions or recitals.”

“Recitals?”

“Yeah. I uh I do ballet.”

“Huh. And these competitions, what are they for? You know like what all do you do after school?”

“Karate, Krav Maga, Jiu Jitsu, Robotics, and Fencing. I’m actually a black belt in all three of my martial arts activities and the only person I can’t beat in a fencing duel is this one girl, Katie Knight, who’s always so smug when she wins. She always flashes that pretty, smug smile of hers and her eyes get this little gleam in them when she wins it’s just ERGH!”

“Pretty smile? Gleam in her eyes? Sound like someone’s got a crush,” Leonard chuckled.

“Wha- I do n- That is- That is ridiculous! Okay, I am not in love with Katie Knight! Pfft.”

“Never said you were in love with her. Funny that you heard that though,” Leonard smirked.

“Shut up!”

 

As they shared a laugh, Mick came in through the door.

 

“Hey kid, your mom’s looking for… Boss… You’re awake.”

“Mick, hey. Good to see a familiar face,” Leonard smiled at his old partner in crime.

“Good to see me? Is he okay?” Mick asked Mickey, squinting at Leonard, unclear as to why Leonard wasn’t currently freaking out about him being there.

“No, uh he’s lost like nineteen years of memory. Last thing he remembers is blowing up the Oculus.”

“Actually the last thing I remember is uh… is kissing your mother for the first time,” Leonard butted in with a soft smile as he remembered the feeling of Sara’s soft lips against his.

“Crap… well that complicates things. Mickey, can we talk outside for a sec?”

“Sure thing Uncle Mick. We’ll be right back dad.”

“’Kay kiddo,” Leonard smiled at his son as he went out into the hall with Mick.

 

Leonard didn’t know how he wound up with a son as great as Mickey, but he sure as hell was happy that he did. Now he just had to figure out what he did to screw things up with Sara and try to make them right. They had to have been happy once to have even had Mickey in the first place. Maybe they could be again. Maybe this time he wouldn’t ruin everything and could get the happy ending he always wanted for them. Hell, maybe they could have another kid if they were lucky and Mickey could have a little brother or sister. The thought of everything he could have put a smile on his face so big he swore he probably looked like Raymond always does.

 

“I take it you didn’t tell him about what happened?”

“No, and you and mom can’t tell him either. Okay, he’s better off not knowing. He’ll be devastated if he finds out what he did.”

“Uh-huh and what’s the excuse you gave him when he asked about the hearing aids? And don’t tell me he didn’t.”

“I told him I was born premature and that my ears weren’t fully developed. He didn’t believe me.”

“Course he didn’t. You suck at lying. Hell if you didn’t look so much like Snart I’d think your mom actually had you with Palmer or something.”

“Very funny. But seriously, don’t tell him.”

“Tell who what?” Sara asked as she walked up to them.

“Tell Snart what he did all those years ago. Lost his memory. Last thing he remembers is kissing you back at the Oculus.”

“Crap, well that complicates things.”

“That’s what I said. Mickey don’t want to tell him that he lost his mind and kidnapped him. Hell he tried to lie and say he was born deaf instead of telling him it was his fault.”

“Let me guess he didn’t believe you?”

“No, and seriously why is it so hard to believe me when I’m lying? Like what is my tell?”

“If we told you you’d just try and put a stop to it and then I wouldn’t be able to tell when you’re lying to me. Okay so what _does_ Snart know?”

“That I’m his son, that he took up the last name Wynters, all of my extracurriculars; save for the vigilante thing; the name of my fencing arch nemesis.”

“You have an archenemy in fencing?” Mick asked with a raised brow.

“Yeah I’ve got an archenemy in all my hobbies. Fencing’s Katie Knight, karate’s Tom Gallagher, krav maga’s Susie Wong, jiu jitsu’s Lonnie MacLagan, robotics is Janet Marshall, ballet is Kenny Walker, and of course my archenemy as the Legend is Azrael. Was Hugo Strange until I helped Batman take him down and put him in prison.”

“Okay for the record you have way too many enemies for your age and second of all, you do realize he’ll have to find out what he did eventually, right?” Sara butted in.

“No. No he doesn’t. Because if he finds out then he’ll be crushed. Okay I can’t do that to him.”

“I can.”

“NO! Mom, please. Please don’t do this to him. Look I get it. I get that you hate him and I’m not saying you don’t have every right to be mad at him, but please can’t you just move on? For me? Just let the past die. Kill it if you have to. For me, please!”

“Fine. For you I’ll pretend that he’s not the child-stealing jackass that he is.”

“Thank you.”

“By the way how did you come up with that whole letting the past die and killing it thing?”

“I… It just came to me… just now, right this second.”

“You stole it from a movie, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. Star Wars: The Last Jedi to be exact,” Mickey nodded.

“Great. Mick, can you find a doctor for Snart?”

“Sure thing Boss,” Mick replied before heading off to the nurse’s station to find a doctor.

“’Kay now let’s go back in and check on dad.”

“If we have to,” Sara sighed as she rolled her eyes.

 

They walked into the hospital room and at the sight of Sara, Leonard sprung upright in bed with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey. Sara, hi.”

“Hello Leonard,” Sara replied as she fought back her disdain toward him, speaking through gritted teeth as she forced a smile.

“Are… are you okay?” Leonard asked, smile dropping as he noticed how much she seemed to be seething in anger.

“Mhm. Just peachy.”

“Dad, Uncle Mick’s fetching a doctor right now. Hopefully they’ll be able to figure out how to help with your memory. And if not, I am really smart and could probably invent something to fix your memory… or we could ask one of the numerous geniuses you know from STAR Labs.”

“Fine. Just please tell me that in the past 19 years that Cisco hasn’t married my sister.”

“No, actually Cisco’s married to a metahuman from Earth 19 called Gypsy,” Sara explained to him.

“Earth 19?”

“Yeah, parallel universes. Long story.”

“And here I thought time travel was a long story. Mickey, can you let me and your mom talk alone for a minute?”

“Um, sure… dad.”

“Don’t tell him what happened,” Mickey asked his mom in a whisper as he left the room.

“It’s good to see you Assassin,” Leonard smiled at his old flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	14. Discussions, Discussions

Leonard smiled at Sara as she took a seat across from his bed.

 

“So… we have a son.”

“Yeah. He’s a good kid in spite of having you as a father.”

 

Len’s face fell into a frown.

 

“He said I was a good father. Did I do something wrong?”

“You could say that.”

“Did- did I hurt him?” Leonard asked, his face filled with worry and panic.

“No. But I can’t tell you what you did because Mickey loves you too much to want you to know and has sworn me to secrecy. Though if that weren’t the case I can guarantee you I’d be chewing you out for what you’ve done,” Sara said, gritting her teeth.

“Was it something I did to him or to you?”

“Kind of both of us but it affected me more than him.”

“I see… Were we ever in love?”

“W- What?”

“You and me. Were we ever in love? I mean were we ever happy together? I can tell that I screwed things up between us but was there ever a time when you looked at me without all that hate in your eyes? Did you ever love me?”

 

Sara took a deep breath to compose herself before answering.

 

“Yes. Yeah, I did love you. But not anymore. Not after what you did.”

“And what did I do?”

“I already told you, Mickey swore me to secrecy.”

“Yeah. I get that. But you can’t blame me for being curious.”

 

He paused, looking down as he considered his next words.

 

“Is there any way I could convince you to give me a second chance? Is there any hope for us at all?”

“No.”

“I see. You know I may not remember the past 19 years, but I do remember how I felt about you back at the Oculus. I remember how it felt when you pressed your lips against mine for the first time ever.”

“Yeah? And what did you feel?”

“Well during the kiss I felt just… pure joy. Bliss. I felt like no matter what happened next, I could die happy knowing that the first and only woman I ever loved stole a kiss from me in our last moments together. Because that’s how I felt about you… still feel about you. I love you, Sara. And I never thought I’d get the chance to tell you that. I’d have told you back then, but you might’ve hesitated in leaving me there and you and Mick both would’ve blown up with me. And I didn’t want that,” he said, shaking his head.

“No, I- I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be happy, to move on without me. But I never thought then that you and I would ever have gotten the chance to even have so much as what we seem to have had. Never thought we’d have been together or have a son, especially not one as talented and smart and amazing as Mickey seems to be. We might not have lasted but we had something really great. I mean we must’ve to have brought someone like Mickey into this world. We did good with him. He seems to really love us both and… I never could’ve imagined having a son who loves me like that,” he continued, tearing up as he spoke.

“So thank you. Thank you for having him with me. Thank you for bringing him into this world. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all. Thank you for making me a father. I know you don’t feel the same anymore, Sara, but… But I love you and I think I always will. I mean how could I not love the woman who gave me more than I could ever have hoped for?” he finished, flashing her a soft smile.

 

Sara drops her head, shaking it lightly as she lets out a dry laugh.

 

“You know when you talk like that you almost make me forget what you did.”

“Then maybe there’s hope for us after all?” he asked with a hopeful smirk.

 

She raised her head to glare at him.

 

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “There’s no hope for us. What you did, Len, is unforgiveable. I know you don’t remember it and that you’re not the same as you were when you did do it but I can’t just let it go. I can’t just forgive what you did to me. Nothing you can say will ever change that.”

“Can’t blame a guy for hoping,” he shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Outside the room, Mickey paced back and forth in the hall, hoping his mother would keep her promise not to tell his dad the truth about what all has happened over the years. That was when a doctor passed Mickey to enter his father’s room and his Uncle mick walked up to him with a couple of sodas in hand.

 

“Hey, what you doing out here for?” Mick asked as he handed Mickey one of the sodas.

“Dad asked to speak to mom alone. I think he’s hoping they’ll get back together.”

“You aren’t?”

“No, I am. I want them to be together. But… I don’t know I guess I’m just a little more realistic. I mean mom’s pretty pissed about the whole thing. Not sure she’s going to let it go just yet. But I don’t know maybe with the right push and some good old-fashioned parent trapping I might be able to get them back together eventually,” Mickey replied with a smirk before taking a sip from his soda.

“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that,” Mick said as he drank some of his own soda with a sour expression.

“Ugh I hate this. Why can’t hospitals just serve beer?”

“Maybe because alcohol causes health issues?”

“Fair enough,” Mick shrugged, “Any idea what they’re talking about?”

“Not a clue. One of dad’s rules growing up is no eavesdropping and I learned the hard way that that is one rule you should definitely always follow.”

“How’s that?”

“One time I eavesdropped on this girl at school talking to her friend and I mistook what they were saying to mean that this one girl had a crush on Logan, who liked her back and so I told him, and he asked her out. Turns out she was talking about a totally different person and she laughed in his face. Logan didn’t talk to me for a week after that. Taught me it’s better to mind my own business.”

“Says the kid who dug up a supervillain conspiracy because he couldn’t mind his own business when it involved a guy with swords and a gun.”

“Hey, that’s different. That guy tried to kill my dad and you know while we’re on the topic of Azrael why did you and mom try to help him?”

“Because you’re a good kid who doesn’t need blood on his hands.”

“I wasn’t going to-”

“The hell you weren’t. You might’ve had that helmet of yours on but I know the look of a killer when I see one and you were definitely on the warpath when he showed up. You might think you’d have held back but trust me if your mom and I hadn’t have stepped in you’d have killed him. And your mom and I both know you wouldn’t do well with that on your conscience.”

“She’s killed people. Dad’s killed people. What difference does it make if I don’t kill people?”

“It makes a difference because the next generation’s supposed to do better than the one before it. You’re supposed to have a life, get good grades, go to college, have a job, get married, be-”

“Normal? Normal’s boring. I’ve done normal all my life and honestly I’ve had a better idea of what I want to do in life these past few months as the Legend than I ever have as just Mickey Wynters.”

“Yeah well trust me one of these days if you go down the vigilante road you’ll be missing the days you were ‘just Mickey’. You never know what you have until you’ve lost it. Be grateful you get the chance to be a kid.”

“Be grateful I get to be a kid. Right? Well here’s my perspective on this whole thing. As Mickey Wynters, I lived a life with a helicopter dad and no mom. I spent years working to be the best at hobbies that were as different as they could be because I was still trying to find myself and figure out what I was best at and what my place is in the world. Which, trust me, is really hard to do when you excel at basically everything. Meanwhile, as the Legend, I now have my mom in my life, I managed to save my dad, I feel this rush that I never quite got with anything else I’ve ever done. I mean don’t get me wrong, I enjoy all of that stuff but none of it compares to how it feels being the Legend. I finally feel like I’ve found myself and it’s a great feeling. Look I know I have to find some way to have a bit of normal in my life but that doesn’t mean I have to give up being the Legend. I can have both.”

“Oh really? Ask Oliver or Barry if having both really works out and then tell me you can have both.”

 

Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes at his honorary uncle as he took another sip of the soda, still not appreciating the lack of alcohol in the drink.

 

* * *

 

Inside Leonard’s hospital room, the doctor asked him a number of routine questions while also performing typical check up procedures; listening to his heart and breathing, checking reflexes, etc. Leonard looked incredibly bored with all of it and may have muttered something under his breath about not being a child. Not that the doctor heard.

 

“Alright, Mr. Wynters, aside from the amnesia you seem to be in good health. We will have you run through an MRI to check on your brainwave activity. Hopefully, the loss in memory isn’t permanent.”

“Hopefully. I’d really rather not have the 16 years of my son’s life be completely gone forever. I mean what parent wouldn’t want to share memories with their kid?”

“Yeah, what parent would want that?” Sara mocked earning a questioning glare from Leonard.

“Alright, well if you’ll excuse me I’ll go get you set up in the schedule to use our MRI machine. In the meantime, please feel free to get in touch with anyone you may know and see if they can help you recover your lost memories,” the doctor said before leaving the room just as Mick and Mickey walked in.

“Hey Boss. Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, Mick, everything’s fine other than the fact Sara hates my guts for some reason that no one seems to want to share with me.”

“Yeah sorry, dad, but trust me, you’re better off not knowing.”

“Uh-huh sure.”

 

Before Mickey could respond, his hearing aid beeped from his friend Logan contacting him.

  
“Sorry. Gotta take this,” Mickey said before exiting the room, “What is it, Logan?”

“You know George from trig class?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Just overheard on the police scanner. Some jackasses just abducted him a few hours ago. His parents are really freaking out.”

“Damn. Any leads?”

“Yeah, I hacked into traffic cams and have been using them to track the vehicle he was grabbed in from street to street. Last known location is the warehouse district somewhere between warehouse 3 and warehouse 7. Not sure which though. Security around that area sucks.”

“Got it. I’ll head over there as soon as I can. Dad just woke up.”

“Holy shit! Seriously? That’s awesome! Ooh how’d he react when you told him your mom was around?”

“Not at all how’d you would expect. Though that has more to do with the fact that he doesn’t remember what happened over the past 19 years than him taking the news of mom coming back into our lives well.”

“Damn. He really doesn’t remember a thing?”

“Nope. Took a minute to convince him I was actually his son. Also had to swear mom to secrecy on the whole child abduction thing.”

“Speaking of child abduction. George?”

“Right, right. On my way. You know you’ve gotten a lot more chill over this whole vigilante thing the past few months.”

“Yeah well after you got past the whole supervillain nonsense the rest of these wackos just seem like no big deal. Besides three weeks in and all the adrenaline-fueled panic kinda just left my system.”

“Whatever. Just let me tell my folks I’m heading out first. Don’t want dad to think I’ve ditched him after he just woke up from a coma.”

“True. I’ll send the coordinates to your bike’s GPS.”

“Thanks Logan. You’re the best. Hey, random question. Do you think I have a thing for Katie? I told my dad about my rivalry with her and-”

“And he instantly figured out that you two flirt more than you duel and that if you weren’t so competitive you’d have made a move on her by now?”

“Ha ha, very funny. You could’ve just said yes or no,” Mickey said with a roll of his eyes.

“Alright. Yes. I do think you have the hots for Katie. Now get to work Legend. Were burning daylight and George doesn’t have all day!”

“Alright, alright! Geeze!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with posting! Please forgive. Let me know what you thought down below!


	15. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fanart of Mickey a fan, Ecila Flameshe did. Hope you enjoy!

After letting his folks know he’d be heading out while his dad got the MRI done, Mickey headed out to try and save his classmate George from whatever madmen had taken him hostage. Now the only question was, where the hell is he? Logan had only been able to narrow it down to one of five warehouses; warehouse 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7. He’d already cleared warehouses 3 and 4. That was when he came across the kidnappers’ van parked right behind warehouse 5.

 

“Found them. Warehouse 5. I’m moving in,” Mickey informed Logan over comms.

“Hold up. Don’t head straight in. they’ll see you coming and start shooting. Whether they shoot at you or George is beyond me, but shooting is definitely not what we want them to do. I’d suggest finding a way to get up to the second-floor window of the north side of the building. It leads into a room that should be empty,” Logan replied as he went over the schematics of the warehouse.

“Gee and I was just going to knock on the front door. Do I look like an idiot to you?”

“No but then again most smart people don’t wake up one morning and say ‘hey how about instead of working on my homework and whatever I fight crime instead and possibly get myself killed’.”

“Very funny,” Logan said as he climbed a rain gutter to reach the window Logan had mentioned.

 

Upon reaching the top he found the window to be locked. Luckily, he’s had a bit of experience in locking himself out of his house back when he was upgrading the home security system and knew how to pick a lock. Now that he thought of it, the worried look on his father’s face back then makes so much more sense. He must’ve been concerned that Mickey would wind up being just like him. As if! Mickey might love his dad but that doesn’t mean he’s interested in following in his footsteps.

 

“I’m in,” Mickey whispered over comms as soon as he got his foot inside.

“Good. Now just sneak around the place until you’ve found George.”

“Found him.”

“Really? Wow that was fast.”

“Not really that hard. Aside from this one office space there’s not a whole lot of rooms in this place. Just one big, empty storage space.”

“Fair enough. What do you see?”

“Dude, didn’t you put cameras in my helmet?”

“Oh right. Totally forgot. Hang on a sec.”

 

Logan activated the camera features in Mickey’s helmet and saw five guys surrounding George, who was tied to a chair with a rag tied around his face to gag him, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Shit, he looks scared.”

“Yeah. Good thing I’ve got a plan.”

“What plan is that?”

“The good ole distract and extract. Watch this. I’ve got a little surprise set up outside. It should be going off in three, two, one…”

 

The kidnappers turned their heads in the direction of the door as it began to shake down the hall.

 

“What the hell? I thought you said this place wasn’t working today?” one of the kidnappers asked another.

“I did. Hold on. Butch, with me. We’ll go check it out.”

“On it boss,” Butch said as he followed after the leader leaving the other three to guard George.

 

Upon reaching the door they opened it and stepped outside, hoping to find the source of the rattling. Then the door shut on them.

 

“It’s locked!” Butch shouted.

“I see that,” the other guy said as he looked up to see some sort of device attached that was keeping the door shut tight.

 

A nifty little high-powered magnet Mickey had kept in his hoverbike. Thank you, science class for studying magnets this week!

 

Back inside, Mickey tossed a small metal canister off to the side, dinging as it bounced on the concrete floor before slowing to a roll at one guy’s feet. His partners looked up to try and find the source of the strange thing only for Mickey to have disappeared behind a corner. Not seeing anything the two of them headed up the stairs as the third guy stared at the little canister with curiosity.

 

That was when Mickey pushed a button causing the canister to let out a gas of pepper spray, blinding the man as his partners turned to see what happened. This allowed mickey the upper hand as he burst out from around the corner and quickly knocked out the closer of the two to him by throwing him off the stairs. When the second guy tried to shoot him, Mickey grabbed the gun and pulled it away before punching him square in the face.

 

Just as the third guy started to get over the pepper spray to the face, Mickey came over and took a swing at him that just barely missed. The kidnapper then punched Mickey twice in the gut in rapid succession before getting his arm grabbed in the third strike. Mickey made quick work of flipping the guy over his shoulder before dropping down to deliver a swift fist to the face to knock him out.

 

Mickey stepped over to George who just shook his head and cried harder.

 

“Relax. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to save you,” Mickey said in his disguised voice as he cut the ropes binding George to the chair.

“Let’s go.”

“Yeah, yeah. Right behind you,” George replied shakily as he stepped behind Mickey.

 

Mickey held up his hand as they reached the hall where the door led.

 

“What? What is it?”

“Stay here. Those two guys are on the other side and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You and me both.”

 

Mickey stepped over cautiously and pressed a button to turn off the magnet, so he could open the door. Nothing. No one was there. The other two had gotten away. Must’ve realized their “brilliant” plan had been foiled.

 

“It’s safe. They’re gone.”

“Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!” George said as he leapt forward to hug Mickey while crying tears of joy.

“Okay, okay. You’re welcome. You can let go of me now,” Mickey said trying to pry George off of himself only to find his grip tighten.

“Or not,” Mickey said before sighing and shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Leonard had been discharged from the hospital with recommendations to return regularly to assess his health. Mick gave him back his Cold Gun, saying that if he ever felt like going on a heist some time he should have it handy. Sara rolled her eyes at the gesture but still seemed pissed. Nevertheless they’d taken him home. Home. What a strange and foreign word to him. And yet here he was, stepping into a building that he had settled down and raised his son in. The place was filled with photos of him and his boy from throughout the years and yet none of them sparked any sense of recognition. Not a single memory leapt from his mind.

 

Though why did that surprise him? The MRI scans did nothing but prove that his memory was never going to come back. He had lost nineteen years of his life, sixteen years with his son, years that he would never get back. Mickey still didn’t know. He had gone off to work on some school thing with his friend before the results came back. How was he going to tell his kid that he would never remember a single moment from his childhood? How could he tell him that everything they shared over the years was just completely erased with no chance of recovery?

 

As if that wasn’t bad enough Sara had seemed almost happy when the news came in. Had their time together really been so awful that she didn’t even want him to remember it? That was when it hit him. All the pictures in the house, not a single one had Sara in it. Sara was literally out of the picture. Why? Why hadn’t she been in a single frame? Why wasn’t she there? Why did she have some sort of twisted satisfaction at the fact he couldn’t remember Mickey’s childhood? What happened?

 

“I raised Mickey alone. Didn’t I?” he asked softly as he stared at the wall of frames.

“You remember?” Sara asked.

“No. But I think it’s pretty obvious since you’re nowhere in any of these,” Leonard replied before turning to face her.

“What happened? Why weren’t you here? You wouldn’t just abandon your kid,” he said before getting a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach about what could have caused such strife that they would’ve split up, “Would you?”

 

Sara huffed and stepped forward before slapping him in the face.

 

“I would _never_ have abandoned him. I _wanted_ to be there. _You_ took that from me,” she said as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

“You took… _him_ from me,” she sobbed.

 

Sara walked off as Mick stepped into the room, munching on a sandwich.

 

“Uh… you want something to eat? Figure you must be starving after being in a coma.”

“Mick… did I steal Mickey?” Leonard asked with eyes of deep concern.

“Yeah… yeah you did.”

 

Leonard took a shuddering breath as he tried to remain calm at the thought that he could ever kidnap a child, even his own.

 

“Why? Why would I do that? Why would I take him from Sara? Why would I deny her the right to raise him or him the right to know his mother? Why did I do this, Mick? Just… why?” Leonard asked, dropping his head.

“After the Oculus you got found by time pirates. They took you on their ship as a prisoner, but you fought ‘em off and threw ‘em out. You were safe. But their ship was damaged in the fight. You couldn’t go anywhere or any when. You were just stuck, drifting aimlessly in the time stream for almost two years all alone with no one to talk to. You lost your mind. When we finally found you we didn’t realize at first just how messed up you were. We figured you’d get past it after a while. But you didn’t. You just kept being clingy and reckless. You tried to play the hero and nearly got yourself killed a bunch of times because you thought Blondie only wanted you if you were a hero. You just lost it. We tried to get you help but that didn’t do anything. Blondie figured that maybe meeting your son would be the push you needed to get your head screwed on straight. She’d named him Leonard Snart Jr. But when you met him you thought that Blondie was going to keep him from you no matter what and that we’d just keep you locked up and all alone. You shot her in order to escape with him. We didn’t see you again until you showed up in Central a few months ago totally brainwashed by some therapist you’d been seeing acting like a total supervillain whack job. You were in a coma at that time and Mickey…”

“Mickey what?”

“Well Mickey tracked you down and filled us in on what happened to you. Said your therapist was some kind of psychotic freak who experimented on his patients and that one of his patients, Azrael shot you in the head because you were on the patient list. He also insisted that Blondie not try and take him away from you. He said he wanted you to still be a part of his life. Blondie didn’t want that but… Guess she figured Mickey inherited both of your guys’ stubbornness. She let him stay here and agreed to keep you in his life. It’s a long story.”

“Sounds like. I can’t believe this,” Leonard said, running a hand through his shortly cropped hair.

“I can’t believe… I _kidnapped_ my son. I _stole_ Mickey. I shot Sara… I shot- I- I- I shot her. I shot her when Mickey was a baby. Gunshots are loud and babies- babies don’t have strong ears… Oh my god. Am I the reason Mickey’s deaf?” Leonard asked on the verge of tears.

“Boss.”

“No, Mick. Am I? Am I the reason he’s deaf?” Leonard screamed.

“Oh god… god what have I done?” Leonard sobbed as he leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the floor to drop his face into his knees.

“I can’t do this. I can’t- I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve… to be a part of Mickey’s life. I don’t deserve to live this life. I deserve to have lost my memory. I deserved to get shot in the head. I deserve death,” Leonard said as he brought his Cold Gun to his temple.

“Leonard.”

“Dad?” Mickey asked as he entered the house, dropping his bag by the door to rush to his dad’s side.

“Dad! What? What are you-”

“Go away Mickey. You shouldn’t see this. You shouldn’t-” Leonard sobbed.

“Dad, stop! Why are you doing this?”

“I hurt you. I hurt you. I-”

“No you didn’t. where on earth did you-”

“I’m the reason you’re deaf! Aren’t I? I shot your mom and that’s what hurt your ears, isn’t it?” Leonard shouted as he shakily held the gun to his own head.

“Dad. Dad, listen to me. Okay? Yes, you shot mom. Yes, the gunshot caused me to lose my hearing. Yes, there was a whole lot of messed up stuff in the past but none of that matters anymore. None of that matters. All that matters is that we’re together now, all of us. You, me, mom, we’re all together. You’re alive, dad. You’re alive despite the Oculus, despite a lunatic with a gun, despite a crazy psychiatrist who makes his worst patients seem sane. You’re alive, and I want you to keep living.”

“I can’t. I can’t live with myself. I can’t live knowing that I hurt you, that I disabled you, that I stole you from your mother. I can’t,” Leonard sobbed heavily.

“Yes, you can. You can, dad, and you have to because if you don’t… If you don’t then what reason do I have to give up fighting crime?”

“What?” Leonard asked, finally meeting his son’s eyes.

“Yeah. That’s right dad, I’m a vigilante. I call myself the Legend. I have this suit,” Mickey explained as he grabbed his gear from his bag and held up his helmet to show his father.

“When you got shot in the head I was so scared for you that I put on this suit. I hunted down the man responsible for everything and I took him down. And I’ve kept fighting crime. I’ve kept taking down the bad guys because what else was I supposed to do while you were lying in a hospital bed and could die at any moment?”

“God, I was so worried, dad. I was so, so worried about you. I was just so scared. And I’m even more scared now. Please dad. Please don’t do this. Please don’t die on me now, not when I just got you back. Stay alive, for me, and I promise. I promise that I will stop being the Legend. I’ll hang up the suit. I’ll be a normal kid just like you want me to be, just please don’t do this. Please don’t make me lose you,” Mickey sobbed.

 

Leonard hesitantly set the gun aside before quickly taking Mickey into his arms, both of them crying on the other’s shoulder as they sat like that for a minute.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Mickey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!!!!


End file.
